The Darkness
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Evilness Insure!
1. Part 1

Remodeling this story big time, am I reconstructing it so its easier to read, why would you read it, I have no freaking idea why. I wrote this so long ago and in a way I'm kind of thankful I don't write like this anymore...(looks down at her work) okay hopefully I still don't write this badly. Anyways I thought what the hell, just had nothing better to do..  
  
Some odd reason you want to get into touch with me, my e-mail is  
  
Bosco_Gurl@hotmail.com   
  
Alright this was my very first story that I did that was based upon on action/drama, so that is why it is a bit shaggy and gets better in my opinion closer to the end. So be gentle when you review if you do and I don't own nothing. RATING: G for normal people, R for the most sensitive ones. This takes place before the 2nd Season Final so right around maybe after Clockwork Nabrie. Don't own nothing, only maybe one character in here that is about it. DON'T OWN NOTHING YOU HERE!!!!! Hope You injoy the story!!!!  
  
Part 1  
  
I feel like nobody can help me. I'm in this dark universe where there is no light, no hand to hold onto and grasp for dear life. Will I make it? I guess we'll never know I'll just have to keep struggling to survive.  
  
Although the pain has gotten to the point where I can only breath in short little gasps. I still push myself to continue and fight for the right to live and to be heard.  
  
Sometimes I just want to go into a dark corner, and never show my face again. But then I would be known as a coward and I will not and cannot be remembered like that.  
  
I do hope that help will come soon, for I fear I'm falling deeper and deeper into the far reaches of my mind.  
  
---John  
  
John blinked the sleep out of his eyes; he looked down at what he had just written, seconds ago. He was just sitting in the darkness of his room doing nothing but just thinking when he got the urge to write. So he took his only pen that he still had when he had left earth and began to write upon Moya's surface, just like he had done when he first came aboard. He was surprised the stupid thing still worked after all this time, after all it's been almost 2 years since he had been home.   
  
He didn't even let his mind wonder to think what to write, it just flowed out his mind and into his fast aching fingers trying to keep up with his fast paced mind. He now sits here looking at it and trying to figure what it truly means to him. He had his back turned towards the door, so he did not see or hear Aeryn come in.  
  
"John." called out Aeryn.   
  
Her voice penetrating John's thoughts, startling him. "Jesus, Aeryn. You know it's kind of rude to walk into someone's quarters without knocking first," said John angrily. John didn't even think twice at what and how he spoke to Aeryn. It was like he wasn't even John anymore.  
  
He was still sitting on the floor, still in his cross-legged position and still had his back towards her. He then got up heavily, cracking some of his back muscles and then making a loud cracking noise with his neck. He breathed in deeply and then turned around looking at Aeryn with hatred in his eyes. He then barked out "  
  
Well....do you have something to say or tell me? Otherwise, you're wasting my time! If you don't have anything to say then I suggest that you get the hell out!"  
  
Aeryn wasn't sure how to react to this. John never acted like this until he came across Scorpius. Everybody, especially her, saw the changes in Crichton and how much he had changed in order to survive out here in the Uncharted Territories.   
  
When she first met him, all she could see was a soft, deficient, weak little species that needed to stay out of her way. But then those feelings began to change, ever so slowly, until it was too late for her to stop them. The old ones disappearing and new ones were replacing them, one by one. The new ones were of feelings that were different and she had never felt them before, but they felt good. The way she would feel so safe, curled up in his big strong arms, closing her in and not letting anyone harm or hurt her.   
  
Oh, the angry pain when she would see him suffer at the hands of a tormentor. She wanted to kill anyone who hurt Crichton in any way, shape, or form. She was finally giving into these new feelings and what happens? Crichton gets frelled over big time and starts to lose his sense of being and begins to step on everybody, including her and her feelings about him. When he did this she would feel so out of control it made her want to scream her frelling head off. She didn't know how to deal with all these new emotions at once, so she did what she always did best. Close up and not let anyone hurt her, she would become the stone wall, no feelings Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun.   
  
"We all thought you would, how do you put it? 'Smell the air'? Or whatever your stupid little human expression is for we have reached a Commerce Planet!" she said with a very cool yet angry tone of manner.   
  
She was staring over his shoulder so she wouldn't try to get angry to the point where she just took out her pulse rifle and blew his head off. She let her eyes slide to his eyes and she looked into them and got lost in those light baby blue eyes of his. She almost forgot why she got mad until she heard him began to speak.   
  
"Look Aeryn, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he didn't finish what he was going to say. He was never finishing his sentences anymore he was always changing the subject. He finished it off with   
  
"Yes I would like to get off Moya for a while, and check out what this little planet has to offer." For a microt she could see the old John emerging from the now rough, wild spiky hair and worn out John Crichton. She missed the old Crichton and she did hope that someday he would come back to them, to her. She didn't have anything else she could say so she turned on her heel and smiled when she heard John call out over her shoulder   
  
"Oh, and Aeryn, the expression is: 'getting fresh air'." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS SHIP HAS STOPPED!" yelled Scorpius. The officer who was standing before Scorpius was trying not to show the fear that had taken over his very own body. He did not know why he had to be the one to inform the Sebeccen-Scarren Hybrid, Scorpius. The officer who stood before Scorpius, deeply wished he was not there, but someone else. The officer took a breath before he tried to convince Scorpius why his command carrier stopped, and what would be done about it. "Scorpius, Sir. The techs are finding..." Scorpius put up his hand up and stopping the officer in mid sentence. "You will get this ship going before this arn is up." Scorpius moved his head just a little to the right, as though Scorpius was trying to read off the officer. "Or I'll have your head planted and placed upon my wall!" Before Scorpius walked away, Scorpius noticed he had scared the living dren out of the officer and Scorpius smiled to himself. Scorpius walked away with his assistant tailing from behind. Scorpius breathed in deeply when he saw another officer running up towards him. "Scorpius." Scorpius growled and turned back around to look at the officer who called his name. "What?" Scorpius snapped. The female officer didn't flinch, but smiled instead. Scorpius not giving any thought, turned his back towards her and began to walk away again. "Sir, I do believe you will be pleased." Scorpius stopped and turned back around and looked at her with a puzzled look. "We have the Leviathan in our sights." The anger that was written all over his face disappeared and a smile replaced it.  
  
(On the Commerce Planet)  
  
The group had broken up to see what they could bring back to Moya. Zhaan and D'argo, Chiana, and Rygel decided to go their own separate ways. John and Aeryn decided to stay with each other and just look around. "You have to get a hold of yourself John." John rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice. John let his eyes search the area, and landed on Scorpius not to far away, well the cheap version of the real Scorpius. John laughed at this little joke he had made. "What are you laughing at?" said the clone Scorpy. John smirked and then said "mind your own bee's wax." He then stuck out his tongue in a very childish manner. He caught sight of Aeryn giving him a "What the frell are you doing now?" look. He then pretended to be wetting his lips.  
Aeryn started to walk away so John followed ignoring the fake clone Scorpy. John and Aeryn were walking with the crowd of beings and aliens, and just looking at stuff as they passed by. Then all of a sudden John stopped in the middle of the dusty street, causing everybody behind him to slam into his back. He didn't know why he had stopped but something was telling him that something was very wrong and something was going to happen. He didn't notice that one of the beings, or aliens as you would call it, did not like him stopping in the middle of the street. The alien lost his temper and decided to go after John. "You stupid piece of Dren. WATCH where you are going." He then picked up John as though he was a feather and threw him a good 10 feet away.   
John was standing there one sec, the next second he was FLYING? He saw the ground coming up fast and he knew this was going to hurt. He put his hands up to protect anything that might cause serious injury. He landed very hard on his stomach right on top of some alien's commerce stand. The alien yelled and yipped at him to get off his stand. John shook his head and rolled off hitting the ground with a thud. The alien that had thrown him looked at him and turned his head and began to blend into the other aliens as he was walking away. When he did that, something had snapped inside of John making him lose his temper and all sense of the word, calm. John scrambled up to his feet, kicking dust and rocks up in the air. He moved side to side trying to avoid the others and just trying to get to the alien being. He went full speed, charging into him like he was a linebacker. The alien was not expecting this at all and crumpled at John's weight. There were legs and arms flying about as they rolled around trying to get the upper hand. John finally rolled on top; he began to hit him with as much force he could muster. He could not stop hitting him; he would not stop hitting him. He wanted this thing to suffer; for it was not he this time who was suffering it was this alien.  
Aeryn had heard the commotion and looked behind her. She saw John tackle a Moulvaken and began to hit him. She ran back and grabbed John by the shoulders and heaved him off. John was still trying to get at the Moulvaken, kicking and screaming, yelling stuff her translator microbes could not pronounce. The Moulvaken lying unconscious in the dusty street, the aliens or beings would just walk over him like he was nothing. Aeryn led John to one of the alleys and then began to lay it on him. "What the FRELL is your PROBLEM?" John gave her a disgusted look. "Oh Miss Tuff Chick of the Universe! You always beat the shit out of everything that comes in sight. So, ol' Johnny Boy decided to take a smack at it. So I would not be talking, Princess" John then turned around and started to walk away, Aeryn did not think this conversation was over. She grabbed onto his arm, in order to stop him but he did not like this. He jerked his arm away as roughly as possible. He turned around, with a dark tone about him he said. "Don't you DARE touch me without permission." He then turned back around and left her. She looked at his back with hatred. She then yelled as loud as she could muster. "FRELL YOU CRICHTON!" Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she angrily wiped them away with the back of her hand, trying not to show that she had been hurt. She turned the opposite way that he had and left hoping that she wouldn't see him for a long time. But luck or fates wouldn't let this happen, for she would see him within a mater of microts.  
Aeryn was sulking and being pissed off at the same time. She looked around a bit but she couldn't stop thinking about John. How dare he get angry with her? She tried not to think about it for she didn't want to get more pissed off. She decided that she wanted off this planet so she hit her comm, Pilot always listened to her. "Pilot?" She waited to hear his calming voice. But nothing, no voice, just dead air. She tried again. "Pilot, can you hear me?" Nothing "Dren." She then tried contacting anyone who might be able to hear her. But nobody would answer her. She tried John, but he would not talk. She knew he would either have switched it off or just didn't want to answer. She knew where he was so she turned back around and ran in the same direction from which she had come. She got to where she last saw him and then turned in the direction she had seen him go. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came to an intersection. She looked both ways but she could not see John. She was just to short to look pass the body parts and heads. She bit her lip and then she smiled. She unhooked her pulse rifle and charged it up. She looked around one last time then pointed to the sky and proceeded to shoot it three times. Everybody who was close hit the ground or ducked for cover. John, hearing the pulse rifle. did not duck for cover and was looking for whoever had shot it. He was the only one still standing so Aeryn was able to see him right away. She put her pulse rifle back and jogged over to where John was. She noticed that he was going to say something, and that it probably would not be very kind so she beat him to it. "You would not answer your comm so that was the only thought that came to my mind. It worked and nobody was hurt, OK?" She saw that he was satisfied and began to tell him why she was there. "I needed to find you for we have a problem. Pilot's not answering." He looked at her, and then with his hand he wiped his mouth. He then said, "well maybe we should try mine. It could just be something wrong with your comm." He unhooked his comm and gave it to her. She pressed the button and called out to Pilot once more. "Pilot. Pilot, why are you not answering?" called Aeryn. Still no answer, it had to be Pilot and not the coms, right? Aeryn looked over at John who to had a worried look on his face. John reached over and took his badge again and called out to his fellow crewmates, "You guys we have a problem. Pilot will not, or cannot answer our calls. We better get back up to Moya, and I mean right now." John waited for anyone of them to reply to him. He then heard Rygel's protesting and huffy voice. "Why can't you and Aeryn DO it? I'm in the middle of a deal with a Karvaven. Do you have any idea what will happen if I leave now, NO you don't!" John rolled his eyes. "Fine Guido. Do whatever you want." He then said under his breath "for all I care you can throw yourself off a frelling cliff." John turned of his badge, and left it at that.  
Chiana had heard Aeryn's and John's conversation over the coms and decided she would go with them. She hated this planet; she couldn't get anyone to notice her. Well, she did get some of them to notice her, but they were just to dull for her. She has had a better time kicking around Rygel then she did on this little planet. So when she found out John and Aeryn wanted to leave and check on Pilot, she had made her decision that she wanted off this planet and off it right NOW!!!!   
Chiana walked along the dusty streets, not looking at her surroundings. She looked up a ways to see John and Aeryn standing in the middle of the street, letting the other species go around them. Neither John nor Aeryn noticed Chiana coming up towards them. She came closer to them and they still hadn't seen her, so she decided to scare John. The only thing she didn't expect from him was his reaction: having Wynona being aimed and charged right at her head. When she had tapped him on the shoulder and said "I gottcha Crichton" he had turned around with anger and a hint of fear in his icy blue eyes, drew his pulse rifle in a quick motion and had it charged and ready to shoot. Chiana didn't move for fear of him not snapping out of it and just blowing her away. But then she saw it dawn on him and he became very quickly ashamed at his actions and at himself. "Oh God. Pip, I'm soooo sorry!" Chiana was not sure what to say, until she saw the guilt smothering his features, she gave him a little smile and said, "It's all right old man. Just don't let it happened again."  
John didn't know what was happening to himself. He never in his life believed he would pull a gun on someone, ever. He would rather kill himself then do that to another living thing. But here he was pulling his gun out without so much as a slight hesitation. He had become a psychotic, trigger-happy, frelling maniac, and it almost scared him that he liked it. He really wasn't sure what truly happened with the pulling a gun on Chiana thing. He was standing there with Aeryn in the middle of the street, and Scorpy had finally left him alone. Well then out of nowhere he heard, too close for comfort, "I got you Crichton." He had turned around drawing his weapon and ready to kill Scorpius on the spot, for it was Scorpius's voice John had heard. He saw him right in front of him he wanted to shoot, but then he disappeared on him and Chiana's face replaced Scorpius's. He felt so terrible, how could he have gotten to the point where he thought everything was Scorpius? He just wanted to take that gun and point it to his temple and just end it right there. But he couldn't, especially with Aeryn and Chiana standing right there. He would have to find a way to make it up to her. She had made it sound like she was all right in what he had done but he knew deep down inside that she was scared and worried that one of these days he was just going to kill one of them.   
He looked at Chiana again, but then he saw it. He saw his very own live Scorpy standing a little ways from Chiana. He knew it was the fake one again, but still, it still seemed so real. He tried to understand why he was seeing more of Scorpy in the same day. Usually Scorpy would talk to him on a regular basis, just nagging and doing his usual Scorpy talk. But today Scorpy kept popping up everywhere he turned, and then he would just vanish, and go back into his little confused mind. The more Scorpy kept appearing the more he got paranoid and skittish, and the more he did that, the more his body would fill with that gut-wrenching feeling of fear. Then when Pilot would not answer them that was just adding on to all his other emotions and it was becoming too much for him to handle.   
He turned away from the grinning Scorpy and said "Let's get back to Moya." Chiana and Aeryn nodded. "What about everybody else, shouldn't they come with us?" questioned Chiana. Aeryn was about to say something but John had beaten her to the punch. "Why bother, if they didn't want to answer us in the first place, their not going to go now." Aeryn bit her lip and then said "All right then, let's go." Aeryn leading the way, with Chiana in the middle and John tailing them from behind.  
John looked back to see if Scorpy was following. But he was no longer there. John shook his head and turned back around to see how far Chiana and Aeryn had gotten. But instead of the little black and gray Chiana and the Radiant Aeryn Sun he saw the black pale, rotten and decaying teeth, and the piercing black eyes of Scorpius. He was so shocked to see him that close that his reaction was to back up. But instead of just backing up, he tripped and went flying backwards. He landed hard on his already aching back and ended up knocking the wind out of himself. He did manage, when he was falling, to bring his pulse rifle to bare. His pulse rifle now on Scorpius' head, he tried to shoot it. That would end his misery and suffering and his agonizing pain, but his sweaty finger would no longer pull the trigger. John felt the heat as it seemed to crank up a couple of notches; he then began to notice the hot sweaty beads roll down his already sunburned face. Scorpius in his leather and dark outfit, scrunched up and he could hear it as well as he bent down to lower himself so he would be face to face with John. "John, you can't get rid of me that easy." John, not knowing what he was truly doing, began to lower his weapon. He looked into Scorpius's eyes and was paralyzed with fear and hatred. Scorpius smiled and whispered as though someone would overhear him. "Trust me John, everything will work out for the both of us." John then heard an angel's voice from up above him. "John?" The angel's voice sounded worried and not too sure what had happened. John looked up to see this angel but saw Aeryn instead and Chiana as well. Aeryn again then asked in her worried voice. "John, what happened? Are you all right?" John moved his head around to look for Scorpius but he was not there. He was nowhere, it wasn't real. John had believed so much that this time it was real, and that Scorpius was really beside him. But it was his mind AGAIN playing its usual tricks on him. John looked back up at Chiana and Aeryn, and pretended as though nothing had occurred just seconds ago. He took Aeryn's hand and got up with a little grunt escaping from his lips. "I'm fine Aeryn, must have tripped on my own clumsy feet." John began to dust himself from when he was on the dusty street. He put his pulse rifle back into its safe little haven. Chiana began to talk again, but Scorpy's voice drowned her out. "Trust me, everything will work out, for me. that is."   
  
  



	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"What do you mean the transport pod is here no longer!!!???" said Rygel. "Just what I said." Zhaan moved her arm towards where the pod used to be, but the space was now vacant. "It is here no longer." D'Argo, in his deep booming voice said. "Who the frell would take OUR weak little transport pod?" "I'll tell you who took it. It was that damn Crichton, he has been acting even stranger every since he came back from that blasted Gammack Base." Rygel said with a disgusted tone. D'Argo growled and with his backhand smacked him with enough force to knock him off his throne sled. "Don't assume nothing your Royal loneliness, Crichton has saved your worthless hide more than once." Rygel didn't argue he just grumbled and got back on his throne sled. Zhaan walked back to them and with her gentle voice said "Let's get back to our problem at hand, I have tried to contact Pilot but he is not answering." Zhaan studied each and everyone's expression and finished her sentence. "Something is wrong and is not making much sense." D'Argo looked at her "What do you mean Zhaan?" "What I mean is that, nobody would take our transport pod. It can't get far without Moya's life support. So it has to be John, Aeryn and Chiana. But the thing I can't understand is why they didn't tell us." Rygel seemed like he was about to add on to the conversation but he stopped when he saw D'Argo's look. "Well have you tried either Crichton or Aeryn or even Chiana?" D'Argo said. Zhaan looked at him as though he lost his mind completely. "Of course, dear D'Argo, that was the first thing I did, while you and Rygel were mingling." D'Argo let out a huff and then said "Well, we need to get back to Moya and see what is wrong." Rygel laughed "How do you expect to do that you stupid Luxon? We don't have a FRELLING TRANSPORTER POD!" D'Argo let out a long and growling sound. Rygel flew his throne sled behind Zhaan. D'Argo started to charge but Zhaan put her hands on D'Argo's big chest. "D'Argo this will not help our situation." D'Argo backed off, but not without giving a very pissed off look at Rygel, and giving him a look saying, "I'll get you later." Zhaan looked at them and then began to walk to the market place, leaving the boys behind. D'Argo followed and said "I think we should find someone who will take us to Moya." Zhaan looked at D'Argo "That's what I was planning on dear D'Argo." D'Argo smiled. Rygel flew his throne sled as fast it would go trying to catch up.   
  
(Moya)  
  
The transport pod landed on the cool surface of Moya. The door opened with the hissing sound, steam coming out and dissolving into the compressed air. John came out first. He looked each way, as though something was about to jump out at him at any second and catch him off guard. Chiana came up from behind and walked down the stairs without a care. Aeryn, shutting off all the blinking lights in the transport pod, came out last and stopped right on the stairs of the transport pod. "John?" John turned around when he heard his name. He saw the worried look that was not too hard to see on Aeryn's face. "Don't you notice it...hear it?" Chiana who was walking out of the Maintenance Bay stopped, when she heard Aeryn's bizarre and unusual question. "I don't hear anything. Aeryn." "That just it, Pip." He began to walk over to one of Moya's wall, still looking around. He very carefully, as though he would be burned, put his hand on Moya's wall. He then took it off and turned back around and looked at Chiana and Aeryn. "Moya is silent. She making no noise."   
Chiana finally noticed what Aeryn and John were trying to show her. Moya was not making any noise. Moya was alive and therefore she was always making different high and low pitches; the sounds depended on how she was feeling, if she was scared or content. But there was no noise; it was just silent as though she had fallen asleep. But Leviathan's do not go to sleep unless they are drugged. Chiana began to look around, not knowing what she was truly looking for.  
Aeryn pulled out her pulse rifle, as did John. Aeryn and John had it up and ready for anything that would try to get to them. Chiana looking about ran to John and Aeryn since they had the weapons and she did not. As they made their way out of the Maintenance Bay and as slow as possible made it towards Pilot's chamber. The door was closed cutting off their view. John, signaling to Aeryn, began to count to three. On three Aeryn pushed the door open with John right behind her to back her up. Aeryn waited a second before entering and was ready for any kind of surprise attack that may be laying in wait for them. Chiana had a hold of John's vest and was staying right behind him. Aeryn stopped and made John come to a halt. He saw what had made her stop so sudden, Pilot was hunched over the control panel. Aeryn put her pulse rifle back in it's holder and ran over to Pilot. She put her hand on his head and began to stroke him as though he would wake up. The tears began to overflow and fell onto her soft skin. She closed her eyes and leaned over and put her head on Pilot's hunched over body. John and Chiana watching her every movement, not saying anything. John was about to walk over to Aeryn for he wanted to comfort her so badly until Chiana had realized what he was going to do. He felt the soft tug on his Peacekeeper vest; he turned around and saw Chiana's saddened eyes. She spoke softly, with hurt devouring her voice. "Let her be, John." John looked at her then turned around and looked at Aeryn who was sobbing and just broken hearted. He then turned back around and with Chiana not looking at Pilot nor Aeryn closed the door behind her. As they walked away they could hear the heart-wrenching sobbing of a very broken heart.  
John and Chiana continued to walk along Moya's halls. Everything was dark and cold. "Where are we going, John?" John forgot Chiana was even there, she was so quiet and all. "I want to go to command, maybe we can find answers there." Chiana looked down and continued walking. She looked back and said. "John. will you be ok by yourself?" John stopped and looked at her. "Why, you going somewhere?" he answered back. "It's been long enough and I just think I need to have a talk with Aeryn." John looked at Chiana with disbelief. "You told me not to go near her, and now you want to go talk to her." John looked at her with questioning eyes. Chiana closed her eyes and thought out her next words. "John, I think it should be me 'cause sometimes we need to talk to the same sex. and not the male. Talking to you will just either make her more upset or..." she didn't continue what she was going to say. John became a little angry and said "Fine Chiana, give her my regards." He then turned around and stormed off.  
Chiana looking at his departing back. She shook her head. Sometimes she wondered why he became so angered all the time, but maybe that is how he handled it all. She turned around and began to make her way back to Aeryn and Pilot. As she was walking back, she suddenly felt that eerie presence as though someone, or something, was watching her. She stopped and turned around expecting something to be there, but nothing, not even a DRD was there. It then struck her! There were no DRD's, where had they all gone? She turned back around and walked very carefully. She came to a part where one of Moya's corridors was dark and not lit. She didn't recall it being dark when she came through this part with John. She wish she hadn't split up, she wished he were here with Wynona. She almost kicked herself when she thought of that. 'Come on, Chiana. You're a big girl who can take care of herself. Come on, you lasted out here in the Uncharted Territories alone for some quite time. You're not going to get scared now when Moya is all quiet, and Pilot seems dead and no DRD's have yet to be seen, are you?' she questioned herself, trying to bolster her own courage. She shuddered, and then she ever so slowly began to walk into the darken corridor, the darkness swallowing her whole. She saw the door to Pilot's chamber a little ways up the corridor; it was the part that was all nicely lit up. She was almost halfway. She was about to step out of the darkness when something from behind grabbed her. She knew it wasn't John for John wouldn't play this kind of trick on her, or would he? She took her elbow and slammed it hard into whoever had grabbed her. The thing, grunting and losing the hold on her, enabled her to get lose enough that she began to sprint away. She was almost there, just a couple more steps and she would be in the safe chambers of Pilot's. Suddenly she heard an explosion and she then felt something hit her in the back of her leg. She fell towards the ground, the cold surface of Moya coming up fast to meet her. She spun around and feels down her leg to see what had hit her. It was a drug needle!!!! She pulled it out and began to try to crawl the rest of the way to Pilot's, but she had no more strength in her as the drug was beginning to make it's way through her body. She stopped when feet appeared in front of her face. She looked up but before she saw who had shot her with the drug needle, her eyes became to heavy to hold open and she passed out, not knowing who had shot her.  
John had finally made his way to the command of Moya. Everything was still quiet, and that eerie darkness was still in the air. The lights were on, but so dim the eyes of a being would play tricks on them.  
He began to press buttons on the console, trying to figure out what had happened to their beloved Moya and Pilot. But nothing showed up and no one reared their ugly head so John could destroy them with satisfaction. While he was busy with the console, the door of command closed. He thought maybe it was Aeryn or Chiana and called out to them. "You guys find any answers?"  
No one answered his question, making him turn in wonder. When he did turn around to see why, he understood why nobody answered. For there was no Aeryn, no Chiana, no clone Scorpy or even a little yellow DRD, just him and his empty thoughts on the command. He looked around, the feeling he had gotten down on the Commerce Planet was now, once again, creeping upon him once more. He didn't even think about it, he brought his pulse rifle out once more, just to be on the safe side, of course. As he had his pulse rifle drawn away from his body and ready to shoot anything that dared to move, he noticed his hand was shaking very slightly. He was scared of the unknown and what might happen to him, following after it.  
As John made his way towards the door he neither moved to slow nor to fast. He took another look around and tried to open the door, but it would not budge, as though something was blocking its path of travel. He began to panic, what the hell is going on?  
It hit him like a ton of bricks, bells ringing, whistles whistling, dogs dancing and cats meowing and any other saying that would mean he had finally knew what the hell was going on. Well at least part of what was going on. Whoever was on Moya was getting them to split up. Did they ever check Pilot's pulse, or whatever that told them that he was indeed breathing, NO. They thought it would, or Chiana thought it would better to leave Aeryn be with Pilot or whatever was left that made Pilot their Pilot. Chiana and him had split up, and even though Chiana may have made it back to Pilot's Chamber, it was still going to be easy picking cause they were stronger as a group not just as one.  
Oh hell no, Johnny Boy was not going out like this, maybe in a blaze of glory or something peaceful, but this? He started searching areas were there could be a possibility of him escaping. He did find one of the vents, but only Rygel would have been able to fit through and it looked as though even Rygel would have had trouble. He walked back to where he was messing around with the console and sank to the ground, leaning his head on the stand. He listened to the nothingness, just his breathing. He kept running though his mind, 'who could be doing this to them?' He quickly decided not to guess who he had pissed off this time, cause after he got here in the Uncharted Territories he was getting to damn good at pissing things off.  
As he sat there, he heard it. He might have totally missed it if Moya was more alive and making her familiar noises. It was the sound of gas being let though a vent. He jumped up thinking he could block it and then he realized he would have no such luck for it was coming though all the vents in command. In a panic he tried once more to make the door open by running full charge into it. He stopped abruptly and all he got out of it was a bruised and aching shoulder. He was a trapped rat, and the snake was being let into the cage and there was nothing he could do about it. He let his body fall heavily to the floor, as the gas began to take over his senses. He realized just how tired he had been lately, hell maybe he would get a good sleep out of it. He tried to open his eyes wider hoping that it would keep himself from letting go and just let it beat him. But soon there was no more strength or fight left in him.  
His eyes became too heavy to hold up, and it was already a struggle trying to keep his head up. As much as he wanted to fight it, he could no longer, so he let his head hit the floor with a thud. Everything drowned out and as the light became more dim and harder to see, John found himself slipping into the unknown abyss. John Crichton was now asleep on the floor of command not knowing what had truly happened aboard Moya or who had caused it.   
  
  



	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
"Thank the goddess you will help us." Zhaan did a silent prayer to her Gods. "Where is your ship, we are in a hurry," said Zhaan while looking around to see if she could spot the ship that would take them back to Moya. The Moulvaken squinted its eyes, looking at the 3 ship members who began to look tired by the microt. He had woken up on the street with a Delvian, a Hynerian and a brute Luxon looking down at him. Not to sure what happened, he let the Delvian help him up, with some effort, led him to where he could have a seat. He tried to remember, and all he could come up with was some crazy Peacekeeper yelling a language he didn't know and everything went black when the male Peacekeeper had hit him. When his head stopped spinning, the Luxon wanted to know if he had a ship. The Moulvaken agreed into taking them to their ship, since they helped him. Besides a Hynerian always had something of value, or so he hoped the little thing would. He caught the sight of the Hynerian looking at him with curious eyes. "Wuz in it for you?" said Rygel in a very interested tone of voice. The Moulvaken smiled with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. With a sturdy tone he told Rygel, "I will ask, for when the time is right." Rygel just continued to stare at him not too sure what to think. D'Argo jumped into the conversation. "Well if where going to go, I think we should do so." "Fine Luxon," the Moulvaken hissed his words. Finishing his Fellip Nectar the Moulvaken stood up coming to his full height, which was below D'Argo's head. Realizing the Luxon was much bigger and probably just snap his neck he thought about his words more cautiously. "Follow me."   
  
John Crichton came back to reality with a sudden jolt and back into the nightmare he was living. He found himself in one of Moya's cells down in the lower part of her belly. His head was screaming in agony and all he wanted right now was just some water and advil. He feebly got up and tried not to let the nausea overwhelm his senses. John walked over to peer outside his cell to see just one Peacekeeper Guard standing with his back towards John, looking for anything to come near their prisoner. "Hey Buddy want to let me out. Hell we can go get some beers, talk about stupid things we did as kids." The Peacekeeper did nothing, acted as though John wasn't even standing there. Great thought John. John walked back over and just stood in the middle of the room trying to think of something. As John looked around he came up with a crazy enough idea that just might work.  
The Peacekeeper hated getting stuck watching a stupid Prisoner but he would never come out and say that. He seemed to be there for arns, when the Human had finally awakened from the knock out gas. He thought the Human would never wake up till he heard movement. He watched with hawk eyes making sure the Human had no idea he was watching, and making sure the Human didn't try anything that would cost him his life. The stupid thing wanted to talk to him; he just stood forward and watched for anything to come his way. The human went back and hadn't made any more noise. The Peacekeeper was getting worried, he thought the Human would have said something by now. But all was quite down in the holding cells.   
The Peacekeeper turned around expecting to see the Human to be asleep, but with astonishment he was nowhere in sight. The Peacekeeper reached over for his comm and pressed it. "I need reinforcements down in the holding cells." Peacekeeping training told him to wait; he did not do that. In fear of what Scorpius may do to him if he found about him losing the Human while on his watch, he went and did the sequence to open the cell door. He didn't realize his mortal mistake till it was already to late, for when he took one step into the Human's cell, he felt a tremendous blow to his face.   
John thought the foolish Peacekeeper would never come in, but he did and John was ready for him. John let his right hand go wailing though the air only to make contact with the Peacekeeper's jaw. The Peacekeeper stumbled and John took his advantage by hunching like a football player; locking his shoulders he tackled the Peacekeeper to the ground. John heard the footfall on Moya's surface and reached for the pulse rifle that the Peacekeeper was holding onto. John was forced away when a Peacekeeper charged into his stomach, making John smack his head against the cold surface. The reinforcements had come, and did not give John a chance to even try to strive against them. They subdued his struggling by pinning down his squiggling arms and kicking legs. Although the Peacekeeper was holding John down, John continued to challenge them by kicking and screaming. John fought even harder when he caught the glimpse of the long needle coming closer and closer.   
John knew if they drugged him again, there would be no stopping and no more escapes for he would be helpless and venerable and John did not like the sound of that. He thrashed by moving his body side to side trying to loosen the grip but his efforts were becoming of no use. "Hold him down tighter." As a Peacekeeper Guard yelled this John felt the pressure of the hands on his left leg grow stronger, he did feel the ones on his right loosen to get a better grip. John took the chance by jerking his entire leg and bending it up then kicked with as much force he had left in him. The Peacekeeper was pushed back into another Peacekeeper causing them to collide to the floor. John fought all that he could and when he felt the needle pierce his arm he knew it was over. The Guard let out the liquid into John's body, not even bothering to take out the needle just to make sure the entire drug was indeed injected fully.   
The Peacekeepers beginning to release their tight grip on John, realizing John's motions were becoming weaker and slower. John looked up to see Peacekeeper heads turning into double then triple. With the spinning heads, John just gave up, and stopped struggling. His arms became slack with dead weight, the legs feeling like they weren't even attached to his body. Before John began to submerge once more into the darkness of his mind, his mind thought he had heard Aeryn calling out to him. There was weapon firing and yelling but by then John closed his heavy droopy eyes and went limp on the floor of Moya, once more.   
"Chiana." Chiana brought her big black eyes up and looked around the small room. Whatever that had knocked her out was now differently messing with her mind, cause now she was hearing things, Great, she thought. Only when the voice called out to her again, she knew there was no voices in her head. A little scared Chiana called out. "Who's there?" "Chiana look up." Slowly but surely Chiana looked up barely seeing the figure in the vents above. "Aeryn?" "Is anyone guarding you?" whispered Aeryn trying not to be so loud. Chiana knew it was Aeryn by then, she got up from where she had been sitting what seemed like arns to her. She walked over to the door, which was keeping her prisoner at the time. She strained to look to see no one in sight. Chiana went back to where Aeryn was hiding, and looked back up. "No. I don't see, or hear anyone." As Aeryn began to unhitch the gate that was separating them, and said. "Good. I'm going to get you out of there. I want you to stand by the door and tell me if anyone comes." Chiana, understanding, walked back and peered out, watching and listening like a hawk.   
Aeryn carefully took off the gate, sitting it near her. She got down on her stomach and layed flat so her hands where dangling. She dropped one hand, while the other held onto the side for support. Chiana dashed when she heard the sound of boots on the floor, coming her way. She jumped, and jumped again but to no avail she couldn't reach Aeryn Sun's hand that seemed so close. "Aeryn I can't reach you," said Chiana in a panicky utterance. Aeryn strained to make her hand reach Chiana's hand. With one desperate leap from Chiana, she grasped hold. Aeryn prayed she would be able to bring Chiana in before the guard came, the guard sounding only mere steps away. Aeryn's face showed the tiredness she was getting trying to haul Chiana up, and Aeryn began to feel the slipperiness of their hands sweating from the fear.   
Chiana grabbed onto the side of the vent, only to feel the grasp on Aeryn's hand slip. Aeryn reached out to try to grab onto Chiana's flinging hand, but from the swinging of her body, her fingers that were her only leverage; couldn't take the pressure and Chiana dropped back down. Chiana slammed back down in her cell, feeling the entire fall spread though her body. When she looked up she saw the Peacekeeper Guard come into view, looking at her suspiciously. "What the FRELL are you looking at." The Guard not sure how to react to this sort of thing just kept on walking, patrolling the area that he was assigned. Chiana rolled her eyes.   
Chiana waited a good time before she proceeded to try and get out the cell that was keeping her a prisoner. She looked up, but there was no Aeryn. "Aeryn?" called Chiana softly for fear the Guard might come back. But Aeryn did not show and Chiana began to believe she had left her. She looked around the room trying to think how could she get out herself. Chiana almost screamed but held it when a long cord dropped in front of her eyes. Chiana looked up quickly to see Aeryn giving her a grin. She looked once at the cell door, and grabbed a hold of the rope, Aeryn pulling her up.  
Aeryn's muscles stained but she ignored it, for with one more tug Chiana was safely in the vent with her. Chiana let out her breath, and helped Aeryn put the gate back on the vent. As Aeryn looped the rope together putting it over her shoulder after she was done, she nodded for Chiana to follow.   
"So, Aeryn how did you avoid being captured by Scorpius and the Peacekeepers?" Aeryn didn't look back but answered Chiana's question. "Simple really, Pilot had woken up to tell me that they were aboard." Chiana's face gleamed with excitement. "So Pilot...he's fine?" "Yes, and Moya too."   
Aeryn once again unraveled the rope, tieing it to something hard she hosted herself down with Chiana coming right behind her. "You see the Peacekeepers came up with another weapon of some sort, able to knock out a Leviathan and it's Pilot before it can cry danger to the crew. I hid before they came into Pilot's den looking for me."   
Aeryn once again walked away from Chiana, leaving her to follow. Aeryn walked into one of the storage rooms on Moya, a place they never used and a good hiding spot. "Oh Frell where did he go?" Aeryn had gotten to where she had left the heavy sedated John on the floor. But the place was vacant, with no John. Chiana looked at Aeryn with confusion.   
"Looking for someone?" Aeryn turned around with her pulse rifle ready to shoot. John was standing there hands up in defense. "You wouldn't shoot a man without a weapon, now would you." John walked over, with Aeryn pointed the gun downward. "I would though." Aeryn and John brought their weapons out only to put them back down. "D'Argo." yelled Chiana.   
D'Argo was standing in the doorway with his Qulta Blade pointing up. Zhaan and Rygel were peeking around D'Argo's huge form, who was blocking them if there would have been a chance it wasn't just there crew waiting for them. "Thank the Goddess you are all right." Zhaan walked over like a worried mother; she began to check everyone. John walked up to D'Argo hitting him lightly on the shoulder with his fist. "So how did you manage to get here, Big Guy?" "We had some help." D'Argo's enormous form went to the side; reveling the "help" that had helped them reunite.   
The Moulvaken that John had attacked on the planet was now once more standing in front him, and did not look real pleased. The Moulvaken remembering their last little encounter let out a growl and went to charge towards John, in a not so friendly manner. D'Argo let out one of his deep growls, and bringing the Moulvaken to a halt making him remember he was dealing with a Luxon.   
"Now that we are all here, let's get ourselves a plan and get the Peacekeeper's off of Moya and get the FRELL out of here." Everybody nodded to John's comment.  
"You're not going now were John, only with me." The heads snapped around when the new voice that had joined their conversation. The barrels of Peacekeeper's pulse rifles were aimed at them, keeping them at bay. Scorpius walked between the Peacekeepers, baring his rotten teeth. John threw his hands to his side as though he would hug Scorpius. "LEATHER-FACE!" Scorpius didn't come any closer with John's little out burst. "Here I thought you were too scared to come and face me you big old coward." said John. He had a smile on his face and dangerously began to walk closer to Scorpius who was still standing in front of his Peacekeepers. "Man was I dumb, all the time I thought you just would set in your big old Command Carrier sending your stupid little lap dogs after me." John began to chuckle   
"Are you done John?" "Now why would you think that Leather-Face?" Scorpius fought to keep the temper down that was beginning to rise faster and faster with John's little quirky comments. "John, I have a deal that might work for you all." John studied him (taking a step back to be safe distance from the demon that made his life a living hell the minute he had meet him.) Aeryn and D'Argo slowly brought their weapons to train them on the Peacekeepers, and carefully began to make their way towards John. "What are you trying to get at Scorpy?"  
Scorpius watched the movement between John and his friends. Scorpius stepped closer. "The deal is, come with me." John laughed. "Come with me if you want to live." John couldn't help but think of the Terminator. Scorpius let out another growl under his breath. "If you come with me, we can accomplish things like no other race could ever possibly be able to do. I can make sure your friends well be respected by the Peacekeepers, no longer in any danger. We can find your homes, including yours John. What do you say, will you join the Peacekeepers, John?" Scorpius tilted his head as though he was going to try and judge John's reaction and thoughts in what he may say next.   
John also tilted his head but in the other direction, blinked slowly testing Scorpius patience. "What if I say....nooo?" John threw in a shy smile. Scorpius was feeling his coolant rod burn with his own fury that was ready to explode. "John, that is not an option." John laughed. "Well you know what, I am going to make it an option." Scorpius eyes burned into the very being of John, well that is what Scorpius was thinking inside his mind. He breathed in deeply. "John if you don't come peacefully then we will do this forcefully."   
Scorpius pulled the Pulse Rifle that had been hidden within his outfit. Scorpius aim was not on Crichton cause he did not want any harm coming to him. His aim was on Aeryn who to had her pulse rifle trained at Scorpius. John with adrenaline kicking in, pulled out his own pulse rifle with quick motion and now had his pointed at Scorpius. With furious eyes John spoke every word slowly , to make sure he understood. "You are forgetting one simple thing." He moved his finger so it would charge. "You are on my ship so that means you are playing my game." John shot the weapon. "In my game I always win."   
Scorpius fell to the ground holding onto his leg. Then all hell broke loose from both sides. The first fire started off the other weapons causing people to seek shelter.  
John dove to the side the second he had fired at Scorpius. Aeryn and D'Argo began to immediately take out the Peacekeepers who were being dumb enough to stand in a straight line. Rygel went into Moya's vents hiding from the rain of blasts coming from each side. John staying back only to come up to shoot and drop back down when the next wave of shots came blasting. He grabbed the nearest Peacekeeper that had fallen dead when the first shots had rung out in the small chamber. Taking his pulse rifle he shot with two weapons continuously until he saw Chiana and Zhaan behind some containers defenseless. He yelled across the noise. "PIP!" He chucked the pulse rifle her way. It slid across the floor into the waiting hands of Chiana.   
Aeryn carefully had made her way towards John. The only reason the Peacekeeper was there was because of Crichton, and death by her she was going to protect him. "Hiya there Sunshine. Having any fun yet." She blasted Peacekeeper coming up from behind Crichton. "Oh marvelously, and you?" He rested his head on the crate that was shielding them. "Time of my life."  
John peeked around the corner to see Scorpius gone. He was being dragged away by his lap dogs. John looked at the other door where it was clear. "Go on, get him." John brought his head about to see the Scorpy clone, Harvey sitting on a crate watching the fight between them. "You know you want to John. Kill Him." John didn't think about it, he just jumped up from his place shooting his weapon at anything that moved his way and looked Peacekeeper. He took off down one of the corridors trying to cut Scorpius before he made it to his ship. John didn't even hear his friends beckoning him back. "D'Argo cover me, I'm going after Crichton."   
D'Argo had also tried to make his way towards John and Aeryn when John, out of nowhere took off in another direction away from the fight. Although John was shooting his way out, and he didn't really pay attention to what was truly going around him; D'Argo had covered him all the way. He came back up to cover Aeryn while she went after the delirious John.   
Aeryn never really liked running, she would fly any day, but unless the occasion called for it she would run it. She knew it called for it, with tremendous effort from her part she gained on the departing John. He had stopped now and was in a crouching position. She noticed they were at the cross section, they were making a break away to their ships. She let out her breath. "What are you going to do John?" John didn't even turn around to look at her, he just simply said. "I want to make sure Scorpius doesn't leave this ship alive." John then turned around, not getting up but just looked up. "Are you with me on this?" he asked Aeryn.   
Aeryn looked back to where the fight had first broke out then took a quick look down the corridor where Scorpius was heading their way. She bit her lip. "Scorpius will not survive this attack." She charged her pulse rifle and gave him her famous Aeryn Sun smile. "Let's kick some ass and take names, honey." He stood up, with her following him in pursuit, they came out shooting. Aeryn did not hesitate one microt. They went fast and they didn't give them a chance.  
Scorpius fell down without his support. He closed his eyes, hoping he would fake them into thinking he had blacked out. No Peacekeepers stood and John walked over to where Scorpius laid and pointed the gun at his head. "See you in hell Scorpy." He pulled the trigger.  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Nothing happened. "Wynona....dammit come on, don't do this, now is not the time." As much as John Crichton juggled and talked to the pulse rifle named Wynona it would not fire. "That's it Wynona, I'm going to replace you with Rider." John shook his head and mumbled under his breath. "This never happened to Arnold Schwarzenegger in his movies." Although John thought, he never had to deal with obsessed aliens who love leather and their pulse rifles.   
Scorpius opened his eyes ever so slowly checking his surroundings. John Crichton was standing above him yelling at his malfunctioned weapon and as for Aeryn Sun, she was checking on the dead Peacekeepers. When John's gun failed to go off and Scorpius was expecting John to end his life he realized it was the only diversion he needed. Scorpius' hand laid upon a pulse rifle, moving his fingers, he got a firm grasp. His Scarren blood boiled and with a burst of energy he let his legs collide with the weakest part in John's legs, behind the knee. John was so focused on his firearm he didn't even know what hit him until it was to late to stop the fall. John's legs gave out beneath him forcing him to fall to the ground right into the reach of Scorpius. Scorpius took the butt of his gun and slammed it across John's temple making John lose consciousness immediately.  
Scorpius stood up, the Scarren half pumping in his body letting him feed off the adrenaline. Aeryn looked to see Scorpius standing up to his full height with Crichton crumbled at his feet. Aeryn had no time for Scorpius was aiming his pulse rifle and getting ready to fire in her direction. She flung her body out of range, feeling a pulse blast smash into her thigh. Aeryn let out a little yelp as she felt the pain shoot from her lower to the top. She breathed in deeply trying to calm down and let her Peacekeeper training take over. She overheard Scorpius voice talking. She concentrated. "This is Scorpius, fall back to your ships. I have succeeded in getting what I have come for, I also need some assistance."   
Aeryn looked at her wound again which was now seeping through her pants leg. Just Great, she thought. She couldn't have a battle wound, not now not at a time like this. She looked around seeing nothing, so she bit her lip and using the wall for a support stood on her feet. Aeryn tried to think of something but nothing was coming, and Peacekeeper footsteps were coming down the hallway. She peeked out to see Scorpius standing over John and John not even responding, he was still knocked out. The pain began to override her senses, but she didn't allow it too effect her judgment. Aeryn Sun charged her pulse weapon and came out of hiding again.   
By then the Peacekeepers had reached the location and were picking up the limp form that was John Crichton and walking away, going to the ships.  
"NO." Scorpius turned around including the Peacekeepers holding John. They looked to see a pissed off Aeryn. "NO. I won't let you take him." She was standing in the middle with her pulse rifle trained only on the hybrid Scorpius. "Aww Officer, Aeryn Sun. Will you be joining us?" "Get frelled." Scorpius smiled. "Ohh I have my dear, many times in fact." Aeryn failed in keeping the horribly disgusted look hidden. "Stand down now Scorpius."   
Scorpius shifted his footing. "What will you be doing to stop me Officer Sun." Aeryn moved her weapon so it was no longer on Scorpius but on the still unconscious John. "I won't let you take John off this ship, alive." Scorpius didn't even show a shocked expression, just merely walked over and put his own pulse rifle to John's temple. "Don't you DARE tempt me Sun."  
Aeryn felt everything was going horribly wrong. Scorpius wanted Crichton alive, no frelling dead corpse. "You wouldn't." "Try Me Sun." He swung his arm around and shot at Aeryn once more. She dived for cover. Aeryn would stay to her vow that she had made earlier. John had often said "I would rather die then go back in that frelling chair." Aeryn Sun had made her decision and would not fall back on it. Aeryn Sun came out aiming carefully, and fired. The blast hit Crichton hard enough making him fall back and out of the hands of the Peacekeepers. Aeryn dropped her weapon hearing the clanking sound as it hit the bottom surface.   
Shots rung out from her side. D'Argo and Zhaan were there by her side. But she no longer cared, her eyes and entire world was focused on the man who laid on Moya's floor. A Peacekeeper, she could vaguely hear yelling over everybody's firing. "Sir the human is dead." Scorpius made no movement just continued to look at Aeryn with pure hatred. "Did you hear me sir, the human Crichton, is DEAD." As the last Peacekeepers made their way out, Scorpius echoing voice could be heard over and over throughout everybody's mind. "MARK MY WORDS OFFICER SUN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"  
Moya was awake making her sounds the second the Peacekeepers took off leaving Moya's crew speechless. Aeryn mind was foggy. She wasn't even sure she was standing there. That was right this was a terrible...what did John call them? A nightmare! Yes she was asleep, talking and squiggling in her dreams and hoping someone would wake her up from this nightmare that would never end. But most of all she was hoping John Crichton would be the one to wake her up, saving her. But Aeryn Sun knew this was no dream and she could never wake up from this what was truthfully and painfully real and everything inside was hurting almost unbearable.   
No one was sure what to do, but all they could do was stare at the human, no, their comrade, who was on his back with a pool of blood forming around his unmoving body.   
Aeryn didn't even realize she had moved till she was standing before Crichton. She didn't want to come near him, cause she had just caused the only man she truly loved, death. Aeryn Sun's knees gave out right beside John Crichton's body, she didn't care about the blood that was now mixing with hers. His chest wasn't even moving and his face was a deathly pale of white.   
Her hand reached out, her eyes saw that it was shaking terribly and when the shaking hand reached for it's destination it didn't stop. She stroked his sweaty hair down to his head, the soft brown hair. Aeryn was helpless and she hated that more then anything. Her mind flashed, The Flax. She took her hand away and with both hands began to do compressions on John's chest. She counted mentally. She begged and prayed this would work again, like it did last time. Aeryn breathed into his still lungs. "Please John...don't go, don't leave me." She keep doing compression's, and whispering this into his ear. Aeryn breathed for him again. Her voice was becoming louder. "COME ON." John didn't move, nothing. Tears were spilling out uncontrollable and her hands were losing the pressure to push on his chest.  
Aeryn's air was becoming shaggy from the gasps of air she was trying to suck in. She breathed into his lungs again, still nothing. "PLEASE JOHN." She began to angrily pound on him. "I don't....please" she begged him. Aeryn put her head on his chest, the feeling of defeat was in the air for Officer Sun. The crying didn't bother her, it was the emotional pain running throughout her body that was bothering her. Aeryn's hand made it once more back up to his face, stroking his cheekbone up and down. "I won't be able to forgive myself" she whispered.  
D'Argo came over looking down sadly, not sure what to say. He wanted to comfort her lost soul, so he began to try and pick her up off John Crichton's dead body. "Aeryn." But she refused his offer, she just slapped his hands away. When D'Argo tried again, Aeryn's quick reflexes twisted his hand in a quick motion. "Don't YOU touch me." Aeryn put her head back on John's chest. Then when the Luxon grabbed for the Ex-Peacekeeper again, she began to yell out. "John, honey, breathe! Come on..."   
D'Argo picked Aeryn up by the waist, taking Aeryn away from John. "NO PUT ME DOWN." She kicked and cried out. Zhaan walked over, trying to calm down Aeryn. "PUT ME DOWN D'ARGO, JOHN'S ALIVE. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, PLEASE I CAN HELP HIM" The Luxon would not listen instead just held on tighter. "Aeryn you can't do anything he is gone. Aeryn, Crichton is dead, you can help him no longer." Aeryn wouldn't listen to his negative words. "You just don't understand, he is not DEAD." Zhaan had walked over to John by now putting her hands on his chest, giving him his last rights. She let out a gasp that made the Ex-Peacekeeper and Luxon look over. D'Argo broke the silence. "What is it, Zhaan." Zhaan looked up from where she was crouched down with wide eyes. "Aeryn's right. John alive."  
  
  
TBC.......(Do you want me to, it's up to you guys and your reviews. Cont or not to Cont that is the famous question! So what do you guys think, Cont?)  
  
1  
  



	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NOTHING WISH I DID..I hope yah all like this part as much as the rest and trust me I will have the rest up REAL SOON sorry it took me forever ;) thanks for the replys guys it's been making me one happy Scaper. Now on to the story...I hope you all don't hate me after this part and the next, lol.  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
D'Argo looked at the blood that seemed to ooze out of the human, John Crichton. "How can that be?" D'Argo stared at Zhaan and was asking with his eyes the question that was on everyone's mind. Aeryn began to feel D'Argo's grasp on her loosen. She wiggled herself until she was free and beside John once more, whispering soft hopeful words into his ear.  
  
"Where is everybody?" called Chiana from the comms. Nobody answered her call, none of them were able to come up with anything to say. "Hello....why is nobody answering me?" No one made a move, just stood still and watched each other, dumbstruck. As Chiana called from the comms, Zhaan had gotten up and called out her orders in which she thought would be the right steps to save John Crichton's life. "D'Argo I need you to follow me. We have to find some kind of stretcher." Zhaan walked away, not waiting for D'Argo to consent. D'Argo followed. "Well I can pick him up." D'Argo went to turn around but Zhaan stopped him by grabbing his arm. "NO." It worked, D'Argo stopped. "Dear D'Argo I'm afraid moving him too much may cause further damage then there is already." D'Argo understood and Zhaan turned around only to be stopped with a halt, for Chiana had come around the corner running. Zhaan, almost colliding with her, cursed to herself; side stepped Chiana and started talking to herself, praying to her Goddess. Chiana, still not sure what was going on, looked at Zhaan's retreating back with stunned and confused eyes. "Can someone please tell me what the FRELL is going on around here?" yelled Chiana. D'Argo looked at her and then moved his eyes back down the corridor, with pure silence that irritated Chiana to the core. Over the course of the cycles she had began to be able to read the Luxon's expressions and know what emotion he was showing. When Chiana looked into his eyes all she saw was doubtfulness but the more she looked she began to notice the deepness of the sadness in his eyes. She moved her eyes in the general direction in which D'Argo was looking with such a look of sorrow. What Chiana saw was that of Aeryn on the floor next to a Peacekeeper male. Chiana almost blew it off to be an old playmate of Aeryn when she was still a Peacekeeper Prowler Pilot, so few cycles ago. But Chiana looked harder and with sudden sadness over-riding her senses she suddenly realized it was John Crichton lying there not moving. Chiana slowly moved towards them, taking each step almost to where you would think she is studying her steps as she made her way towards the two. She wanted to know why Aeryn was crying and keep brushing John's hair back as though he was a mere kid. Why D'Argo was so despondent and why Zhaan was in such a rush to go somewhere.   
  
It wasn't really hard to miss. The blood. Maybe Chiana didn't want to see it, she wanted to believe John was just merely winded and was taking time to recuperate. But hard as she might, the blood that seemed to grow darker as it hit Moya's surface, she just could not take her eyes off of the dark red blood that seemed to spread and become bigger by the microt. All Chiana could see was John laying there on the floor in his own pool of blood, and all she could think was that his blood shouldn't be coming out like that for it was meant to stay internal and not come out so rapidly.   
  
Chiana spun around that caught D'Argo by surprise. "What HAPPENED D'Argo?" D'Argo had no answer for her, he just continued to stare as though he could wish it away. "D'ARGO." He blinked then moved his eyes to Chiana. "I don't know, we find out" he stopped looking at Aeryn "when Aeryn tells us." Chiana walked back away from D'Argo and back to Aeryn who needed the most comfort at the time and Chiana did what she thought was best for Aeryn. Chiana sat down and put her head on Aeryn's shoulder, also looking at the pale human who had become something more to them all. Aeryn didn't seem to really acknowledge, until Chiana wrapped her small arms around Aeryn's shoulders.... just being there to support her. Aeryn finally fell into her embrace, and Chiana could feel the heaves that where racking her body and Chiana realized the mighty Ex-Peacekeeper was crying.   
  
D'Argo had no idea what to do with this, and he could feel the tears that he knew he did not want to show anyone burn with irritation. He knew that himself and Aeryn had one main thing in common: Death. If John would die right in front of Aeryn and Chiana's eyes and his too, they would come falling down with catastrophic consequences. They were all different from each other, not really wanting to be with each other but maybe fate decided to bring them all together for they where meant to be with each other. Doesn't mean they liked it and didn't want to admit it half the time, but if one fall the others would fall at one time or another. D'Argo feared if John did die or maybe later Chiana was taken by her people to be mind cleansed, he fears he will not be able to stop it cause he wasn't strong enough or just not able to protect them and he would be lost.   
  
D'Argo came out of his thoughts, making a vow to himself alone. John Crichton would live as the rest of them. D'Argo swung his powerful body around to go find Zhaan.   
  
"I fear we will have to move him, using nothing." D'Argo walked into what Zhaan used as her own Med Bay that had helped them all when they needed it. Zhaan had her back towards him, not looking once to see if it was him, Zhaan just knew it was he. "We can't wait any longer Zhaan, we have to move him now or he will die right there in Aeryn's arms." She shook her head in frustration. "I know." She then turned around to face him with the worried look of a mother. "I just pray to my Goddess I will be able to save him." Zhaan didn't wait for D'Argo to say anything just proceeded to go out and get herself ready to move the frail Crichton.   
  
Aeryn didn't move when D'Argo and Zhaan had come to pick John up from Moya's floor. She just keep staring down and hovering over him protectively. Chiana saw them try to get Aeryn away, so she forcefully moved Aeryn away holding her against the wall till they could move him. Aeryn pushed Chiana away when she saw them moving him further and further down the hall, and went to his side as they walked slowly to the Med Bay. Chiana looked around feeling the loneliness start to set in, feeling the sickness of seeing the blood and with that she ran to catch up not even seeing the little Hynerian hiding in the vent.   
  
Rygel watched the entire thing, when he was moving trying to get to his personal corridor when he watched the whole thing unfold between Scorpius, the Peacekeepers, Aeryn and especially John. Rygel came out, looking to make sure no one saw him, looking at the human's blood, John Crichton's blood. He with his tiny weak arns commed Pilot, telling him to send a DRD to clean up the mess that made everybody want to shiver. Rygel shook his head with anger building up, he always knew that Ex-Peacekeeper would be a cause of one of their deaths, and it did not surprise him that it was the only one who really cared for her more then life it's self; that was the unlucky Crichton. He saw the DRD moving fast coming up to where he was, he moved his throne sled towards the Med Bay and started to wonder how the crew would react to this vital information.   
  
"Aeryn. Go get some sleep and maybe clean up." Zhaan had looked over to see Aeryn still covered in John's blood, but to Zhaan it seemed Aeryn didn't care as long as she was beside him. Aeryn looked away from John long enough to answer Zhaan's statement. "No." D'Argo had walked out volunteering to make sure Pilot and Moya were all right, although when he did offer Chiana to come with him she to refused to leave John Crichton's side too.   
  
Zhaan wanted at least Aeryn to leave for it was becoming hard to maneuver around her, but as much as Zhaan persisted for her to go she would simply say no. Zhaan believe that Aeryn feared that if she would vacate John's side he would wake up, or worst, die. Aeryn wanted to be there for him, but Zhaan couldn't fully understand why Aeryn clanged so much, Zhaan was beginning to think it was Aeryn who shot him. Zhaan thought better of that, she knew Aeryn would never do that, would she, Zhaan wasn't sure anymore.   
  
"Zhaan can you help him or not?" Chiana wouldn't stop nagging at Zhaan and Zhaan felt as though she would exploded. "LOOK, I'm doing the best I can do, stop talking so I can do what needs to be done." This response from the Delvian got a quick silence from Chiana. Zhaan saw Rygel come in. "No. He is not dead yet." Chiana spat this out at Rygel. Rygel did not even answer, like he always did when someone would catch him in the act or what he was thinking. He just moved his throne sled towards Zhaan, with a look of pure determination. "I have some useful information that you should take into consideration." Chiana had heard what Rygel had said to Zhaan and this perked up her curiosity, and she too wanted to know what Rygel had to say for a change.   
  
D'Argo had checked up on Pilot and Moya and they both seemed to still be a little disoriented from the drug the Peacekeepers had given them but they were doing fine. D'Argo came into the Med Bay to check up on John only when he came in he wasn't really expecting the sight he saw that was laid out before him. When he walked in Chiana had made a furious yell and was jumping high into the air and landed on Aeryn who was as much as surprised as D'Argo, Zhaan and Rygel. She was yelling up a storm, but her yelling wasn't the only thing she was doing, she was also hitting Aeryn as hard as she could summon out of her arms, and Aeryn refused to fight back. As D'Argo pulled Chiana off Aeryn she was still kicking and crying, but Aeryn didn't look at her or anyone else for that matter. "YOU COULD HAVE FOUND A BETTER WAY. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOOT HIM. HE LOVED YOU AND YOU REPAY HIM BY SHOOTING HIM AND KILLING HIM, YOU STUPID BITCH." Chiana didn't respond into D'Argo's hold instead she ripped away from his embrace and ran from the Med Bay to seek comfort in her own thoughts. D'Argo looked at the empty door in which Chiana had run from then back at Aeryn who was struggling to get up.   
  
D'Argo had just noticed Aeryn was bleeding from her leg and he went over and helped her up onto one of the beds. "What the hezmana was that all about?" Aeryn didn't look up at him, she didn't answer his question just looked down and refused to meet anyone's intensive gaze. Rygel had noticed how enraged the Luxon was becoming with passing time so he made his exit leaving in a hurry. D'Argo left Aeryn's side and went to Zhaan, grabbing her by the arm. "Zhaan I want you tell me what happened and I want you tell me NOW." Zhaan finally looked at D'Argo. "Aeryn was the one who shot John, and I might not be able to save him." D'Argo looked at her. Again he was caught without being able to come up with any words to say.   
  
D'Argo wasn't sure if he should feel angered or honor in what Aeryn had done. D'Argo walked back over to Aeryn and looked at Aeryn's wounds with his eyes and looked over at John who was pale and still bleeding from what he could tell. "Well at least you can help Aeryn at this time." Zhaan made no move to come and aid Aeryn she just stood there like a statue. Aeryn looked up and got to her feet making her move to walk out of the room. "No I don't want any help, leave me be."   
  
Zhaan made a grab at Aeryn's arm as she strode by her, and Aeryn stopped. Aeryn looked down at the blue hand that was holding her back and Aeryn meet her eyes. Aeryn had no doubt in her mind that Zhaan was really furious with her, but Aeryn knew Zhaan wouldn't allow her to be walking around Moya wounded. Zhaan let go and merely grabbed her hand and helped her back to the cot and Aeryn didn't say anything as Zhaan cleaned the wound and was able to stop some of the pain.   
  
"How come you can't just do that for John?" D'Argo had watched as Zhaan had helped Aeryn's wound. "Because Dear D'Argo his wound is much larger and he has already lost too much blood. I have no material to be able help him, we can only ease his pain." D'Argo shivered at those same words Zhaan had used for when Gilina was brought back to Moya and had been shot she had ended up dying. Aeryn shook her head. "It's my fault to." Aeryn got up and walked out. "We have to be able to do something; we, I, can't stand here and watch Crichton die." said D'Argo.  
  
"Zhaan." Zhaan looked up when she heard Pilot calling her name. "Pilot, how are you doing?" "I'm fine Zhaan and so is Moya. I couldn't help but over hear the conversation that you have been having and D'Argo had told me what had happened while Moya and I was...." Pilot didn't finish that last thought. "Pilot what is it?" Zhaan and D'Argo looked at each other. "Moya has detected a system coming up; and there is life maybe there will be material to help Commander Crichton." "How long Pilot?" Zhaan prayed it would not take to much because every arn could be John's last. "Within in 5 arns, Moya is going as fast as she can." "Thank you Pilot and tell Moya thank you as well." "I will Zhaan." Zhaan walked over to her herbs and medication. "What are you doing?" asked D'Argo as he watched her move quickly. "I want John to be alive when we get there. If you be so kind and leave I must have full concentration." D'Argo nodded and left, in not sure where he should go. There was Rygel who he wanted to flush out an airlock, there was Chiana who was maybe not in the mood for company and then there was Aeryn who was never in the mood for company. He thought he should try his luck with Aeryn, and hoped as he made his way towards Aeryn's location he could pass that little excuse for a life and kick him around. He knew it was Rygel who had told Zhaan and Chiana what Aeryn had done to save Crichton's life and he knew that Rygel had picked the worse time to come out and say something about it.  
  
He found Aeryn standing in the entranceway of Crichton's room, just staring into the room as though she was waiting for him to pop his head out and tell her to come on in. "Aeryn." Aeryn looked at D'Argo and began to walk away. "Leave me alone, I don't want to talk." D'Argo just followed Aeryn waiting for the right moment to come in again. He had stayed back as she walked into Pilot's den. She came out in awhile and headed to Command not really caring that D'Argo was right behind her the entire time. Aeryn finally came to a stop when she had finally made it to Command and turned around to look at D'Argo. "You are becoming as bad as Crichton. I don't want to talk."   
  
D'Argo would have laugh but he couldn't find it in him at the time. "Aeryn...." "NO D'Argo it's my fault nothing can change it OK, Crichton will die and I can't do anything." Aeryn had cut him off before he could say anything to her. Aeryn looked away crossing her arms and tears started to spring into her eyes. "Aeryn what you did for John was one of the bravest things I have seen." Aeryn looked at D'Argo with almost a surprise expression. "What you did was stop Scorpius getting his hands on Crichton, and maybe in fact saved his life." Aeryn looked at him and then with almost anger not directed to him but to her. "Yeah D'Argo I saved him by shooting him, and he could well be dead at this very moment." "Aeryn, you did what any of us would have done if given the chance, and I know John would not be angry. I think he will understand." He then mummers under his breath "or I will make him understand"   
  
D'Argo turned around feeling like his words were just not penetrating the female Sebeccen, but he stopped for Aeryn called out to him. "D'Argo what will I do if he does die. It will be all my fault and all he did was try to teach me to love him and show him affection." D'Argo smiled. "Doesn't Crichton always say, 'Let's not be crossing...." He stopped cause he was unsure in what the last word was. "Bridge." Aeryn was lost in thought but she remembered how it ended. "John always says Let's not cross bridges that are beyond our view." She shook her head at this thought. "D'Argo I don't care that his saying is true, I just can only think if he does die it will be my fault."   
  
D'Argo sighed. "But you made sure that Scorpius doesn't have him, and I think that counts the most. If he would have gotten ahold of Crichton, who knows what may have happened to Crichton in the hands of that sick twisted hybrid. Aeryn listen to me, you did the right thing. May not look it now, but you did and you will see." D'Argo had walked up to Aeryn and at his last sentence put his big hand on her slim broad shoulder. He then, feels as though there was no more to say, left Aeryn on Command.   
  
Chiana was walking down the tiers trying to find something to keep her mind occupied and away from her thoughts. Her mind keep racing back to what Rygel had told her and Zhaan, that Aeryn had shot John. Those words keep replaying in her mind, shot, John, shot, Aeryn shot John and may have killed him. Chiana shook her head, and continued to walk down the tier catching a glimpse of Rygel. She ran up towards him grabbing onto his throne sled then spinning him around.   
  
"Hey Slug-face I have a couple questions to ask yah." Rygel tried to get free so he could get away from Chiana's hold but she had a firm grip and was not anytime soon letting go. "oh" he laughed nervously "I thought you were D'Argo." "What made Aeryn shoot John, you didn't make that part clear enough." Rygel again tried to get away but she keep him right there and would not let go until he answered her question. "I already told you, Aeryn shot John cause...."   
  
Rygel was not telling them the whole story and he was uncertain himself, in way he hadn't yet. Aeryn had become an ally and he was treating her like she was still a cold-hearted Peacekeeper and maybe that urge to see a Peacekeeper suffer had seen past the true story. He had known why Aeryn had ended up shooting John, but at first in his eyes he had seen it as a her way of getting them all back and resorting back to her old ways. But he knew this was way off and he had to correct it. "I,...I...." Chiana grabbed onto his whiskers "Spit it out Slug-Face you what?" "If you let go I will tell you." Chiana let go, but did not let go of his throne sled. "Aeryn shot Crichton cause Scorpius had him and Aeryn was pinned down and if she had not, Crichton would be on Scorpius Command Carrier right now as we speak."   
  
Chiana let go finally of Rygel's throne sled and he flew higher just in case Chiana did something irrational. "You didn't say that before, why didn't you!" Chiana had become angered again, she had attacked Aeryn for no reason at all and the funny thing was Aeryn had allowed it.   
  
Chiana hung her head down low. Aeryn blames herself. She was becoming more and more guilty by the microt that past. Chiana had felt so infuriated with anger that Aeryn had may well have killed the only man that seemed caring and the only one who had given her a chance. But now as she thought about it longer she knew Aeryn had no choice and it would have been John's wish. Chiana took off looking for Aeryn leaving Rygel to his own thoughts.   
  
Chiana seemed to be running into everyone as she comes around the corners for she collided right into the path of D'Argo. The good thing was D'Argo was able to say on his feet and catch Chiana before she went falling back by the sudden impact. "Where are you going? Look we have to talk about Aeryn." Chiana pushed herself again away from D'Argo's strong arms. "Not now I have to talk to Aeryn." D'Argo grabbed onto Chiana's small arms and would not allow her to pass. "Not if you're going to do what you did in the infirmary." Chiana shook her head. "No, that is what I need to talk about. I made a mistake and I need to talk to her now." Chiana looked at D'Argo. "D'Argo where is she?" D'Argo let go of her arms and stepped to the side so Chiana could stride past and talk to Aeryn. "Aeryn is in the command."   
  
Chiana came in to see that Aeryn was not in Command. "Pilot where is Aeryn, please tell me." Pilot came onto the little clamshell. "Her signature is coming from...." Pilot seemed to be checking a second time "Officer Sun is in Commander Crichton's quarters. "Thank you Pilot."   
  
Chiana took off into a jog, and stopped when she came to the door of John's personal room. The lights where off and the door was closed but she could hear sobbing coming from inside the room. Chiana took a deep breath and hand motioned the sensor so she could open the doors and face Aeryn herself.   
  
Chiana came in to see Aeryn with her back to her and holding on to what looked as though to be John's Peacekeeper black shirt, one of his spares. She could see that Aeryn's hand was moving and rubbing her eyes to try to make it look that she had not been crying. "Yes I know it's my fault Chiana, you don't have to say anymore." Chiana came towards the bed that John slept on and sat down so her back was towards Aeryn's and Aeryn's back was still towards hers. Chiana surpassed a laugh "How did you know it was me?" Aeryn sniffed. "You didn't make any noise with your footsteps, you never do."   
  
"Aeryn, I didn't know." "Know what Chiana?" Chiana looked down at her feet. "I didn't know that Scorpius had already had John in his hands, if I would have known I wouldn't have attacked you the way I did." "Why not, I deserve it, remember I'm a stupid bitch."   
  
Chiana stood up and came around so Aeryn had to look at her. "Look, Rygel didn't tell us the whole story but I caught him, and he told me. What you did Aeryn took a lot of guts that I wish I had sometimes, and maybe what you did was for the best." Aeryn looked up once more into the Nabrie's big black oculus with tear stricken eyes. Chiana knew there was nothing else she could say so she left the Ex-Peacekeeper to her thoughts once more hoping just maybe that her words meant something to Aeryn Sun.   
  
  



	7. Part 7

Sorry it took me forever to just to get this fic up but I loved the feedback and it was really made my day so thanks a lot I owe it all to you guys. But just again want to say I DON'T OWN NOTHING OKA NOTHING. (sniffle) wish I did. Well Hope you like this part and wuz to come thanks again guys.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
  
"Zhaan, we reached the planet." Zhaan had never left, making sure that indeed Crichton was alive when they reached the next solar system. She touched her comm with a tired hand. "Thank you Chiana." She dared not move from his side, someone had to keep watch and to make sure his vital signs did not drop. "Were going to check it out Zhaan, if we find help we'll be back for Crichton."   
  
Chiana and D'Argo had met up in Command, and already all them had forgotten about the Moulvaken who was still awaiting his reward for helping them back to Moya. As the Moulvaken stayed back, Chiana whispered into D'Argo's ear. "So what are we going to do about him." She nodded her head towards the creature. "I don't know. Do you think he might just leave without anything?" D'Argo and Chiana looked over to see the Moulvaken smiling, and they looked back at each othe in sequence said "No."   
  
Chiana broke away from D'Argo and came over to the Moulvaken, smiling her sweet innocent smile. The Moulvaken did not really fall for it. "So have you figured in what I will be getting for my good deeds?" Chiana moved her head   
"Well shouldn't we first find out your name?" The male or what Chiana thought was a male and hoped it was a male let out a huff. "You're translator microbes would frell it up anywise." Chiana let out a little laugh. "Well I guess we can call you...." Chiana thought about it. "Vaken, that is what we call Yah, OK?" The Moulvaken looked at Chiana with a blank expression and then shrugged. "Oh all right, Vaken it is." D'Argo walked up behind Chiana. "That's nice that you have a name we can call you. Now about your reward."   
  
Vaken put up his hand. "No need for that." Chiana and D'Argo looked at him with bewildered looks. "I have thought about it just now and I have come to my senses, I do not need a reward. You will need all the treasure and anything of value to help your fallen comrade." A small smile began to form at the corner of Chiana's lip and began to grow wider. D'Argo just had a complete look of shock upon his face and he was trying to come up with words to say thank you but he kept mumbling. "You don't know much this...." D'Argo tried once more to form words but Chiana ended up finishing his train of thought. "What he means is thank you so much. With us, it's always hard and things never seem to go our way. So thank you so much." Chiana concluded her sentence with hugging Vaken.   
  
As Vaken held the small Nabrie in his powerful arms, he only thought how much they're going to hate him. The more he thought about it, the more he loved the idea of them hating him. "No need to thank me any more." Chiana pulled away from Vaken when the odd comfort of being in his arms started to set in and she replaced herself back with D'Argo. D'Argo smiled, and put out his hand. The Vaken looked at him, looked at his hand and then looked back at D'Argo trying to figure out what he meant. D'Argo laughed nervously, he put his hand back. "Sorry. One of many of Crichton's traditions, and well some of them have kind of grown on us." Chiana gave a little laugh. Then D'Argo grabbed onto Vaken's hand when Vaken had decided to do the odd tradition, and they shook a firm grasp and let go. Vaken left the room just smiling the thought once more of them hating him and how much they are going to want to kill him.   
  
"Aeryn." Chiana again stood in the doorway of Crichton's quarters the last place she left her. It looked as though Aeryn had not moved. "Aeryn we about to go to the planet, we thought, well I thought, you would like to join us in helping for us to search for, well you know." Aeryn got up from where she lay and straightens her posture. "Yes I would." Chiana nodded and left Aeryn still looking back in the empty room and with a heavy sigh Aeryn left closing the darkened vastness.   
  
The Transport was coated with uneasy silence as Chiana, D'Argo, Aeryn and Vaken. None of them had anything to say to each other and if they did it wouldn't last long for all of them were lost in their own thoughts. As the atmosphere took in the little Transport Pod it landed with a thud and everyone almost jumped up in hurry to get out of the enclosed area. Even as they made their way into the city, they still had nothing to say. So no one really realized that Vaken had slipped behind them and had gone in a complete opposite direction.   
  
Zhaan had not gotten any sleep and she began to feel the fatigue in her own body. Rygel came in. "Pilot said you needed a rest." Zhaan wanted to say yes but she just couldn't leave John the way he was right now. "No I don't. I will be fine. My rest will come when the others have found what we so urgently need, and that is help for Crichton." Rygel moved so he was able to touch Zhaan's shoulder. "I will look out for him, and if anything happens I will comm you." Zhaan smiled her sweet gentle smile that she often produced with such pure love and wisdom in her eyes. "Thank you sweet Rygel." Zhaan walked out only to have Chiana comm her. "Zhaan." Zhaan didn't even think about it she came right back in so Rygel could hear to. "Chiana tell me what is it." "We did it, we found some people who want to help. They said they want to take a look at Crichton and see what they can do." Zhaan had a burst of pure hope and happiness and as Rygel the nearest thing she grabbed onto him kissed him and went to Command to talk to the people that would help them.   
  
Rygel watched with astonishment and wide eyes as the Delvian Priestess walk out with almost a bounce to her step. Rygel went to join Zhaan but thought better of it, he went back over to where John was lying still and placed himself beside the human. He wasn't sure what to really do, he was not going to take any possessions right then and well he had promised Zhaan he would look out for Crichton. He looked back over at John and a small shiver ran through the small body of the Hynerian. How quiet and almost helpless John could look without really intending to be. "Don't worry. You're going to get better we have found help for you. Just hang in there, Crichton." Rygel whispered this into the not so coherent human and without falling asleep Rygel watched and waited until Zhaan came back when she was ready.  
  
Scorpius was beyond anger, he could barely see straight. He was throwing things around and just letting the Scarren out full force and not ashamed that he was letting out his fury on anyone and anything. He was so CLOSE to having John Crichton and the wormhole technology and that blasted renegade Peacekeeper, Officer Sun. He despised that name with a passion now and how he was going to enjoy making her suffer. Why, Why did this have to happen to HIM? The more he thought about it the more he got hostile and the more he wanted to kill someone.   
  
"Scorpius." He growled as much as he could summon from within. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT." Lt.Braca was the only Peacekeeper who could face the Sabacean/Scareen Hybrid and not be looking away wishing they were somewhere else. "Sir we are getting something that you might particularly find interesting. Scorpius nodded his head for him to proceed.   
  
As Scorpius waited patiently, Lt. Braca was able to get the transmission to be transferred into Scorpius personal living quarters and soon enough Scorpius patience was rewarded.  
  
"Is this Scorpius? I have some information for you." Scorpius looked at Lt. Braca at first with annoyance. "Yes this is Scorpius. Who is this." The comm link was a bit scratchy but that was the least of their worries. "My name is Vaken and the human you thought was dead." Scorpius stood up from the chair that he usually sat in. "Yes." "John Crichton the human is indeed alive and I can tell you where he is."   
  
"Where is he?" Vaken smiled from where he stood. The crew had never noticed he had gone from their sides and they had no idea that their greatest enemy now knew that the prey he thought was dead, was in fact alive and soon to be healthy. "Everything comes to a price but I would be happy to give you the information for free."   
  
Scorpius looked at Lt.Braca and a evil twist came to his lips and the rage was gone and hope for the human and his precious wormhole technology would be soon in his grasp and there was nothing Moya's crew could now do to stop him from getting what he wanted.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Part 8

Hello again. Yes finally I did another part ;) so Hope you all like this bit. I'm getting more shippy I swear, shakes head, oh well poor me. But don't worry not fully shippy I don't think it is, if not oh well sorry my bad. Enjoy the story ;).   
  
  
  
  
Part 8  
  
The entire group that had made up Moya's crew was now down on the planet all waiting impatiently; pacing back and forth like expectant fathers waiting for a new child to be brought into the world. When the alien who would give John's diagnosis walked in they were all together grouping around him, barely giving the small alien enough breathing room. Chiana was the one who couldn't take it any longer so she asked the question that everybody was trying to find in their own words to ask.  
  
"How is he, will Crichton be all right?" Chiana studied the stubby alien who you would never expect to be a healer but everyone on the planet had told them to go to this particular place. So there they came seeking help from strangers and now they just hoped that they would be able to fix the hurt Crichton. "We are trying our best, but his physiology is quite foreign; much different from a Sabacean but then similar, it shouldn't be to hard. We are working with much care and I do believe if we keep treating him your friend should be back to full health in" the stubby alien looked down to what looked like to be a chart. "1 monen." Their mouths dropped at how long it would take to just heal Crichton. "1 MONEN" yelled D'Argo. "I thought you where supposed to be good."   
  
The alien did not give any hint that he was hurt or effected by the Luxon's words. "You want him to get better and not die, well this stuff takes time. His body I fear is fading so it was good that you brought him to me in time but if you rush this you will send him to his death bed." D'Argo did not have a comment to say after that. Zhaan stepped in for them. "Can you please leave while we come to our decision." The stubby alien simply nodded it's fat head and walked out wobbling. Chiana rushed into the conversation before anyone could comment on the circumstance at hand. "How can we even not think to help John, I can't turn my back when we have brought him this far only for us to give up." "Yes Chiana but what about searching for our homes and we still have the Peacekeepers that could show up."   
  
Chiana looked at Zhaan with a shocked look, she expected this from Rygel, frell even D'Argo but not Zhaan. "Scorpius thinks John is dead, so maybe they won't look for us...." D'Argo decided it was his turn to say something. "Yes Chiana but we are still wanted criminals, what about my son what about looking for your brother?" "Chiana, you know D'Argo has a point."   
  
Chiana knew they had both had made good points but that doesn't mean that they were correct in what they said. She thought what she could say to make them at least think about what they were saying and out of the corner of her eye she could see Aeryn sitting on the seat looking at the floor. "Well, have we even asked what Aeryn wants?" Zhaan and D'Argo glanced over at the Ex-Peacekeeper. Zhaan came to sit beside her. "Aeryn what do you think we should do?" Aeryn didn't look up at Zhaan's voice she just continued to look at the floor and without looking at anyone in the room she answered the Delvian's question.   
  
"I put Crichton in the state in which he is, so I'm not leaving until he is fixed. Besides you can't leave as far as this planet without paying the healers so you might as well forget about you're other plans." Aeryn got up and went into the room John was in, shutting the door behind her. Chiana walked to the door but dared not open it, and turned around and titled her head. "Well that answers that, were not leaving till John is better." Chiana watched for the reactions from Zhaan and D'Argo and not waiting any longer left them to see what the little planet had. D'Argo grumbled not really saying anything to anyone just went the opposite way of the Nabari. Zhaan just sighed. She looked over at the door bowing her head she left in search of some serenity.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeryn had opened the door and closing it not ready for the emotions to strike her. She saw him and she just wanted to break down and cry for what she had done to the man who had made a place in her heart. Aeryn made her way to the bed that John Crichton laid on. She moved a chair next to him, looking around not really searching for anything in particular just searching for something. She finally looked down and picked his hand and placed it into hers feeling the groves of his knuckles and the toughness in certain parts. Her hand entwined into his, her fingers circling around his still grasp and her eyes glanced up to his that were closed, facing his many demons alone. His eyes moving, dreaming. He started to move his head and Aeryn moving closer, hoping that maybe her presence would help him. "I'm here John. I'm here." She moved the chair so it could be close enough and fairly comfy so she could lay her head down.   
When Aeryn had spoken her words to John, he mumbled under his breath barely over the average hearing range. But to an alien, her race could hear quite well and so she was able to catch her name and the question in John's voice. Her body moved straight up and she practically jumped on him, and got near his ear. "John. John come on wake up." She was again matting down the sweaty hair that lay near his ear. She looked to John's eyes that had been closed what seemed like cycles to her and then light blue eyes peaked out from the coverings meeting gray ones. "Aeryn?" John's words seemed to slur off his tongue, so it more along the lines sounded more like, ryn then Aeryn.   
Aeryn smiled the one John always seemed to call her radiant smile. "Yes John I'm here." John continued to look at her but he found everything going blurry again and he was closing his eyes. "John I need you to stay awake, don't go back to sleep." John's eyes slowly came up again but his eyelids lay half-closed and half-open. Aeryn didn't move her hand away from his hair, she just keep running her fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry, I thought I had lost you." She spoke her words loud enough for only for him to hear. After she had spoken, Aeryn saw the strength John was trying to find so he could speak to her, but with her other hand she simply put it on his lips. As she spoke her words she nodded her head "It's OK I know."   
  
John looked at Aeryn through a foggy mind and he heard her saying something about being sorry and I know. She had stopped him from speaking cause he was going to ask her what the hell was going on. He didn't know why he was in such pain. All he could remember was that of Scorpius smiling down at him and he had been knocked out. Now he wakes up in some weird place that looked to be the alien version of General Hospital and Aeryn looking so sad. He felt her hand on his and he was able to tighten his hold, his security blanket. He felt his eyes closing and heard Aeryn's pleas. What is wrong catching some winks? He opened them again. He finally found his voice that had been hiding from him. "Aeryn....I hurt so much and I'm just so tired." His eyes where closing again and he could now barely make out what Aeryn was now saying. All he could think was: 'sorry Aeryn I'm just too exhausted.'   
  
Aeryn had tried her best to keep John awake but John had closed his eyes and no matter what she did, called out his name or shook him, John Crichton was back into deep sleeping and Aeryn Sun didn't know when he would wake back up again. If he woke up again. Aeryn didn't think about that thought too much, she knew he would wake up. She just had to be there when he did so she would be the first thing his eyes laid on. Aeryn rested her head back on the soft bed, never letting go of John's hand and she to was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chiana was making her way through the trading center when something caught her eyes. Her eyes had caught a dark figure in one of the many back alleys having the back towards the crowd and what looked to be talking to someone. But that is not what caused her to be suspicious, it was that from the back she could plainly see it was the Moulvaken or Vaken, the name she had given him. They really didn't care when he had disappeared while searching for the healer all that had mattered to them was that of Crichton's health and now that she had found him again she could ask why he had wondered off.   
She didn't say anything, for she wanted to kind of hear what he was saying. She used her thief like movements, using them to her advantage of sneaking up on people without them knowing of her presence. She stayed back enough to hear the conversation that Vaken was having in the comm.   
  
"Is this Scorpius? I have information for you." Chiana's eyes widen in absolute fear and she almost blew her cover by gasping in surprise but she had covered her mouth with her one hand. The comm was screeching from static and she could hear the half-breed on the other end. "Yes this is Scorpius. Who is this?" Chiana began to back up ever so slow, slow enough so she could hear everything. She backed up far enough to hear the last sentence from Vaken "John Crichton the human is indeed alive and I can tell you where he is." With that last sentence being said from Vaken and not wanting to hear anymore from either of them she made her way back still making sure she was not heard or seen. Chiana was able to get back out into the market without Vaken even knowing that the silent Nabari was even present. Chiana looked around taking in her surroundings hoping she could find her way back and she hoped her legs could carry her fast enough.   
  
Chiana had gotten turned around. The Nabari had no idea where she was and no idea where she could find the healer. She had thought she was good with this kind of stuff finding her way back to her crew mates but today it was proving her wrong time and time again. Chiana's hand went to where she put her comm but found it gone. She looked down and cursed. She had left it back on Moya all of them had left their comms on Moya. They where going to be fixed, but the Peacekeeper sure had bad timing. She ran back the way she had come from and hopefully something would come back to mind and she would remember the way. What she didn't really want to do was run into Vaken but that is what exactly she did. "Vaken!!!!" She tried to hide the fear and anger that was building up. "Why are you in such a hurry child?" Chiana moved her body seductively. "Oh I'm not in any hurry, I take everything slow." She licked her lips. The Moulvaken looked at her suspiciously.   
  
Chiana was debating on whether or not to hit this Moulvaken in his mivonks or try to kiss her way out this one. "Look Vaken it's great to see you again but I must be going." She had thought about it and time was wasting, Scorpius was coming and it was Vaken's fault. She moved to go past him but he grabbed onto her arm. "Why are you so shaken up?" Chiana looked down at the hand that grabbed her and then looked at Vaken. "Let me go and I mean right now" She put venom into her voice. The Moulvaken didn't let go but gripped harder. "You know don't you?" Chiana knew her chance was slipping away the more she stood in Vaken's vicinity. She took her two fingers and poked him right in the eyes, a trick she had learned from John. When he went to grab his eyes in pain she took her fist, scrunched it up and slammed it into what she hoped was his chest. When he gasped out in pain and let go of her arm, she than took her other hand and smashed it up against where his neck and head meet. Vaken let go of her and as Chiana went into a run she turned back around and taking the last chance of getting her tiny bit of revenge she pulled her leg up as far back and then swung hard into the Moulvaken's already hurt chest. She was rewarded with him gasping out in hurt. She bent low and sneered. "That was for Crichton." Chiana, not caring, grabbed what she believed to be his mivonks and pulled hard making Vaken scream a high bloody curling screech leaving him almost past out. "And that was for me." Chiana then got up and went into a mad dash, the other way hoping to find her way back, and soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeryn Sun had woken up with a start. She had fallen asleep in the chair that was placed next to John. She had started to dream at first just about John and herself and then it had turned into a nightmare for Scorpius made an appearance, taunting her with that smile of his. Her hand automatically went to the pulse pistol that still rested in its holster and with tired legs she got up from her curled up position and went to the bathroom. Aeryn tried telling herself it was just a stupid dream and there was no reason to be up on all guards. But something was making her nerves stand up on in and in her training you listen to them. She put her hands in the cold water and splashed her face, hoping it would wake her body up. When she went to turn the water off her hand was shaking and she silently told herself to stop. "Just a dream. Just a stupid dream." Aeryn was able to convince her hand to stop trembling but that didn't stop the feeling that something was wrong and it kept nagging at the back of her mind.   
  
Aeryn walked out of the room looking down the halls both ways looking for anything that might seem abnormal. But to her dismay she found nothing and she wondered if she was so easily spooked now. She just couldn't shake the feeling so she shut the door behind her and began to walk around searching up and down them and she came to a stop. She had been gone long enough and found nothing that would cause her to be so uneasy so she shrugged it off and made her way back to John's room. As she made her way back to the room, she came to a halt going back around the corner for by John's door stood a Peacekeeper fully armed. Aeryn hands withdrew her weapon pulling it close to her. She didn't want to alert whoever was in John's room but there was no other way into the room....her eyes traveled up to look at the ceiling.   
  
The Peacekeeper that stood by the door didn't even know what hit him for Aeryn Sun had dropped through the ceiling and landed heavily making sure he was out cold. She looked around for anybody, but nobody was there. Aeryn grabbed the weapons that lay limply in the Peacekeeper's unmoving hands. She was ready to go in there with weapons drawn and ready to fire for no one messed with John Crichton, especially when he was so vulnerable, like right now.   
Aeryn Sun kicked open the door but to her absolute horror there was nobody there for her to shoot. Her mouth quivered with fear and her eyes were on the vacant bed that should have John Crichton lying asleep in. But the sheets where half hanging on the bed and there was no John Crichton to cover. Her mind raced for a logical answer, why would there be only one Peacekeeper standing by the door unless it was a....her mind shouted DECOY! She spun around only to find pulse pistols aimed right at her head. She didn't drop them right away, she just stood there not taking her eyes off of the hybrid that walk through the door. If looks could kill, Scorpius would be ash. A Peacekeeper grabbed Aeryn's weapons just in case she was crazy enough to start shooting her way out of this. But she knew better then to get yourself killed when clearly there would be a time to escape there always is, right?   
  
"Where's John?" Scorpius nodded to a Peacekeeper and he turned Aeryn around and put the handcuffs on. At first he seemed to ignore Aeryn's question but when she was abruptly turned back around he added to his comment a smile. "Oh Crichton is out of harms way now, and as for you my dear...." He had put his hand out to stroke her chin but she had turned her head before he could. "You will be coming with." Scorpius nodded to the Peacekeepers holding her and they left the room dragging Aeryn Sun with them. Scorpius looked around the room with much calmness and then turned on his heel closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
(well I hope you liked this bit and I will work fast on the rest ;) thanks for the nice reply's.)   



	9. Part 9

Hey guys thanks a ton for the support and sorry for such the long delay. I had one of those writers blocks but that is over and I'm back on the ball so here is a bit more to the story and I promise I will work faster thanks again guys I DON'T OWN NOTHING WISH I DID!!!! Also I would like to comment, I just correct and edited and if I missed some spots sorry, bad day today so if you see a couple mistakes just pretend that it's all gravy and nothing is wrong.  
  
  
  
  
Chiana came around another turn only to let out a very frustrated sound and backtracked. The alleys were getting darker and the natives of the planet were disappearing into their dwellings. She closed her eyes, hung her head down low and sank to the floor on one of the walls nearest her. Her head resting on her knees she shook her head. "Chiana?" She looked up to see D'Argo's face looking down at her. She jumped up. "D'Argo! Where, how, do I get, we have to get back, why are you just standing there?" Chiana was conjoining all her words together and making any sensible, intelligent organism very confused. D'Argo grabbed a hold of Chiana's shoulder and bent down enough so he could see into her worried eyes. "Chiana....talk....slower. Now what is the problem?" Chiana shook her head. "No time, we have to get back to Crichton and Aeryn. Vaken contacted Scorpius, we have to...." D'Argo waited no longer and shot off with Qulta Blade drawn and Chiana tailing him.  
  
Zhaan's tranquillity was interrupted and although she tried to concentrate harder to ignore it, she just could not shake the feeling. The robe that lay innocently at her side was now on her blue body and floating up a little when she went in search for what was disturbing her. As Zhaan made her way towards Crichton's room, D'Argo with his Qulta Blade drawn in ready to mangle someone and Chiana behind him with panic written all over her face and in her body movements, Zhaan automatically put her hands up in defense at D'Argo's enraged look.   
  
D'Argo didn't halt to explain to Zhaan who was also happening to make her way towards Crichton's room. He just ran and was ready. As he came around the other turn he saw the door was open. He slowed his pace and cautiously eased his way towards the door and with the Blade drawn he peeked in.   
He didn't see anything. He hoped that maybe Aeryn had gotten Crichton out of there in time for when he looked around the room he saw no struggle. Only the bed sheets where half off the bed and that was the only clue. His nostrils could smell Crichton's and Aeryn's familiar fragrance and as he felt Zhaan behind him, he began to catch another smell that was all too well known to him now.   
  
Chiana was the last to come into the abandoned room that was supposed to have their 2 friends. But no one was there. D'Argo was beginning to growl and he turned around to go out the door only to be stopped by Zhaan and Chiana standing in the doorway. He brushed by them only to come to a stop outside and looked up. Zhaan and Chiana didn't hesitate to follow. He turned around and with no expression on his face he told Chiana and Zhaan what had happened to Crichton and Aeryn. "Scorpius has them."   
  
Zhaan closed her eyes and without thinking about it her hands did a quick motion of pray. "By the Goddess what can we do." D'Argo looked at the two women who stood before him asking him to become the leader and do something but he had no idea what to do. "I have no idea, I don't think we can help them."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SeaHewz yawned. He had been waiting for Scorpius to make his presence on his own bloody Command Carrier what seemed like arns to him. They had told him, "He will be here real soon." And the Peacekeeper walked away and that is all he got from him. "Yeah right you...." He murmurs this under his breath. He looked up to see a Peacekeeper female officer walking towards him. He put a smirk on his face and gave his best charming cutest look. "Hey there fine soldier want to make my day by talking to me and...." He stopped cause she just went by him; not even looking at him. He let out a sigh but put a big goofy grin on his face. "She wasn't my type, but oh does she want me." He did a little dance with his shoulders.   
  
"Sir?" SeaHewz spun around to see another Peacekeeper but he was male and giving him a questioning look. "What, never seen anybody dance before? What, do you need something?" The officer shook his head. "No, sir, I was told to inform you that Scorpius is on the Command Carrier." The male officer turned around and walked away. SeaHewz shrugged. "Show time." He thought.   
  
SeaHewz came to a stop in the middle so he knew there would be no missing him. As he caught sight of the slick leather of Scorpius he realized none of the hybrid's attention was on him, it was on something behind him. He did not come here only for the stupid ugly white freak to not pay any attention to him, no that was just not acceptable. He began to push his way through the Peacekeepers who was surrounding Scorpius. He didn't stop pushing until he within reaching distance of Scorpius, but he didn't say anything just simply observed.  
  
He saw a Sebacean man who was unconscious who was being carried carefully by Scorpius orders, to what looked to be in the direction of the med. bay. Another Sebacean, but a female, with jet-black hair, was in handcuffs and had everyone's pulse pistols aimed ready. He made a mental note to go and make friends with her, she might be able to tell him some new stuff about his pale Scorpius. As he watched for which way they took the sebacean female he jumped inside when he felt the pressure of a pulse rifle. He turned around slowly, putting his hands up in defense in front of him but with a smile on his face.   
  
"Jeez Scorpius you sure have a way of greeting good old pals. Besides violence I don't know, come on makes my stomach hurt and you have the blood and stuff which is always...." He decided not to continue his sentence seeing the frown on Scorpius face. Well, as SeaHewz thought about it, Scorpius usually had a frown on his old pasty face. "If I recall SeaHewz, you gave me information about the Scarrans." SeaHewz nodded his head "Yes I did and you see that is why there should be no guns pointed at me right now." SeaHewz nodded with his head to the deadly weapons still pointed at him. "But after giving information to me, SeaHewz, I had someone, let's just say someone on the inside give me completely accurate data that you were giving the Scarrans personal data of me and my Command Carrier."   
  
SeaHewz kept on telling himself, whatever you do, don't blow it. Don't let the look of DREN YOUR ONTO MY PLAN slip by. He was patting himself on the back when he was able to keep a straight face the entire time Scorpius had talked about himself giving the hot headed Scarran's intelligence data about Scorpius. He shook his head at Scorpius as though he was ashamed of him and than gave a grim face. "You know I'm surprised, you of all people listening to rumors." SeaHewz let out a laugh in what he was saying to Scorpius. "I mean come on, do you have pictures, NO. You have nothing so how do you know that someone was telling the truth. I mean speaking hypothetically if that was I, I would say to you right now is that, Oh well all is fair games."   
  
When he tried to read Scorpius expression he didn't like the reading he was getting from him. He had that look of confidence with a smug smile plastered on the wrinkle face. "Oh my dear boy, SeaHewz, I do have pictures and I confirmed it was you. So of as right now, your planet will be left defenseless for all the weapons I promised of that giving me information about the Scarrans and then going behind my back, well all can I say is that, all is fair games."   
  
Scorpius patted SeaHewz on the shoulder and walks past him and as he made his way out he told one of his soldiers to escort SeaHewz off of his Command Carrier.   
  
As SeaHewz was escorted back to his own little ship, he began thinking of wonderful things on how to frell with Scorpius. He couldn't help but smile, cause in so many respects Scorpius just had no idea who the frell he was messing with.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aeryn?" Were the first words out of John Crichton's mouth. He didn't open his eyes didn't try to sit up just simply called her name in hoping she would be right beside him like when he had first woken up. But as he waited he started wondering what had happened while he was out like a light. He first opened one eye, to see if anyone was watching him and to see if anyone was even in the same room with him. There was nobody there. As his eyes began to adjust to the surroundings his mind was processing on where he could be and then he saw it. The Peacekeeper Symbol was right there, in front of his blue eyes just laughing it's symbols at him. He shook his head, closed his eyes and believed, if he couldn't see it he didn't have to admit anything was there. When he opened them nothing had changed and the Peacekeeper Symbol still loomed up ahead he began to panic.   
  
He threw the cover that was over him but immediately threw it back on when he found he was stripped down to his underwear. John looked around for his clothes but they were nowhere in sight. As he sat up with the sheet wrapped around him, John felt something on the side of his rib cage. He looked down to see a long clear tube attached to him and with one quick expressionless face he ripped it off. He wondered if that was a good idea, he thought if that were a monitor they would know indeed he is up and ready to get the hell out of Dodge. John had forgotten he wasn't all 100% better and paid for it when he got off the bed and his legs, not ready for his full weight, collapsed right out from underneath him.   
  
When he tried to get back up he felt dizzy and disoriented so he plastered his hands on the cold floor and focused on the design that seemed he just could not escape from. He tried to stop the pounding and nausea that was fighting to take control, for he knew every second he spent staring at the floor he was wasting valuable time. John let out breath, closed his eyes, and opened them hoping that maybe if he stood up the dizziness would just stop. He began to work his way back up to his full height and leaning on the bed feeling his legs wobble he forced himself to stop. He stood up, feeling himself begin to sway. Then he smiled when the swaying stopped. He murmured "See you can accomplish anything when you just tell yourself, it's all in your mind."   
  
He didn't even make two full steps before he was back on the ground loosing consciousness. All he could think was 'Great, they will find me unconsciousness in my underwear not even making it to the door. Well at least they can't say I'm predictable.' With that thought in John's mind he was once again in a restless sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SeaHewz wasted no more time getting to the destination and the person who would help him tremendously back onto the Command Carrier. He had practically ran threw the market that would lead to the person's dwellings and with a smile he reached it and without knocking walked right in. He threw his hands open and with a mischievous smile. "Hey there Beautiful....Miss me?"   
"You need something, don't you? You always come back to me when you need something, SeaHewz, what is it this time?" He took a couple steps forward still having his hands open. "Now CoLey, my favorite girl, why would you think that?" CoLey just looked with a "got to be kidding" look and with that look SeaHewz dropped the act putting his hands down and getting serious as he ever was going to get. "I need you to make me look like a bloody Peacekeeper."   
  
CoLey looked at SeaHewz as thought that it was a joke and he would say something else. But when he didn't come forth with another person in mind she began to laugh. She put her hands to her mouth trying to subdue her giggles and then turned around doing what she was previously doing before SeaHewz barged in. "Now why on all gods of all creatures all over the universe would you want to be one of those....those FREAKS?"   
  
SeaHewz walked towards her and turned her around so she was facing him. "Cause it's been a while since I pissed someone off and well I just figure might as well be those so called Superior Peacekeepers. Now come on, what do you say or you not good enough?" CoLey looked at him and closing her eyes regretting her answer she said "Yes." SeaHewz smiled hugged her and ran out the door. It wasn't long before he came back with a pulse pistol aimed at a Peacekeeper with it's own handcuff's on.   
  
"What is this? I don't want this thing in my place get it...." began CoLey when seeing the Peacekeeper come through her doorway with SeaHewz following in with a Pulse Pistol. "How did you get this thing anyway?" SeaHewz smiled. "Well I thought this would help you and as I walked out" he laughs "he happen to be walking by. So come on." CoLey walked up to the Peacekeeper took off his helmet and studied the face. She then nodded when she was ready.  
SeaHewz lead the Peacekeeper soldier to a closet and pushed him in and then locked it. "There he shouldn't be any trouble." He spoke. He came back to CoLey closed his eyes and waited.   
  
She put her hand at the top of his head, then gently and slowly moved her hand down his face. The tingling sensation ran up her hand and down through her body and when he was fully transformed she went and sat down.   
  
SeaHewz blinked and looked at CoLey and went to find something that would show him his reflection. He was smiling when he saw the face looking back at him for it was not him but the Peacekeeper Soldier that had just stood in front of him and CoLey. He looked back over to the drained CoLey. "Now I'm ready to go piss off Scorpius."   
  
6  
  



	10. Part 10

You know the drill to this story. Sorry it took me a while to come up with a new part for you guys, but I had gotten the case of writers block there for a good couple weeks. So here is another pt and AGAIN SORRY. It shouldn't take me long to get Part 11 up cause I have a good way I'm going to end this so I'm a happy little Scaper. DON'T OWN NOTHING WISH I DID, if I did...well can't get into that right now so here yah go kiddies ;). Oh if your wondering what the frell is going on, then well pretty much you been missing the other parts...well then my advice is to read the other parts and maybe it will make a tad sense.   
  
  
Part 10  
  
"So you really think you can pull off being a Peacekeeper, SeaHewz?"   
  
SeaHewz was still looking at himself trying to make one of those serious Peacekeepers looks, but it would always screw up cause a smile would form on his lips. He turned back around and looked at CoLey when he heard her comment. "Why? Don't think I can?" CoLey looked at him then looked away not truly wanting to answer his question. "Come on, can't be that hard now can it, I mean they have no brains whatsoever, so it would not be that hard to imitate."   
  
CoLey let out a sigh, got up took the pulse pistol that SeaHewz still held, walked over to where the Peacekeeper was still being confined and said, "Well you have the face, of course, but you need the attitude and more importantly," CoLey opened the door, the Peacekeeper coming to full attention; she pointed the gun at the Peacekeeper and just dared the soldier to try a move on her. "You need the clothes."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chiana couldn't remember how she had made her way away from D'Argo and Zhaan but she had. Her body was on the planet but her mind was completely out of the solar system. She just felt it was all her fault and she saw the looks and she just couldn't help feeling that it was her failing them. Chiana didn't get to Crichton in time and now him and Aeryn were in Peacekeeper custody, maybe even dead. Aeryn would be executed and made as an example of not going against Peacekeeper rules. John, well she didn't want to even think what that frelling hybrid would do to Crichton. Probably far more worse things then death and it was her fault that she had caused that fate for both of her friends.  
  
As Chiana strolled nowhere in particular, she found an opportunity to good to pass up. For out came a Peacekeeper from a home, and all though Chiana could barely hear the words being spoken by the Peacekeeper and sebacean women, it didn't stop her from following the soldier when he took off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now you promise me that you won't get yourself killed SeaHewz. That you will come back to me in one piece." CoLey watched as SeaHewz put the helmet over his head concealing him and standardizing the Peacekeeper suit. "Don't worry mother." He gave a chuckle. "I won't get hurt so don't worry your pretty little head about me CoLey. Besides they wouldn't shoot a Peacekeeper soldier just because of a funny look," or so SeaHewz hoped they wouldn't "I might come back for help if I need it. Thanks again."   
  
CoLey watched as SeaHewz made his way down the street in a big hurry. She only shook her head and shut the door not seeing a young Nabari traveling fast after SeaHewz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As SeaHewz walked quickly down the darkened streets his paranoia was getting the best of him. For when he started listening to his surroundings he thought he could hear a echo along with his footsteps. He stopped to a halt but turned around gun drawn, only there was nothing there to shoot. He got an idea. He turned around and started walking again and when he thought he heard the footsteps again he began to run faster and took a sharp turn and went around a corner and hide. SeaHewz thought at first that maybe this was silly that maybe he could be going crazy until he heard footsteps and come to a stop at where he had taken the turn.   
  
He took a peek to see the figure run by but than turn around and come back. They dared not come into the darkened spot and just stood there watching for any kind of movement. The figure that was watching turned around and began to walk away and that is when he made his move. SeaHewz ran from his spot with his pulse pistol ready and came up from behind the person.  
  
"Why are you following me?" He had spoken this, trying to test himself, and to see if he could sound Peacekeeper enough. Only it kind of backfired and the person he had the gun drawn on turned around and kicked him right in the goodies. He dropped down to one knee crying out and looked up to see a Nabari female. "Now that was unnecessary, I mean come on!" He let out a grunt after speaking this. "I'm glad I wasn't asking you out or something, jeeze."   
  
The Nabari had begun to run away when she had kneed her attacker only to stop. "Who are you?", asked SeaHewz. The Nabari came up to him and seductively knelt down and purred as she said her name. "Chiana."   
  
After SeaHewz thought the smaller SeaHewz would be alright, he got back up. "Well Chiana, why are you following me?" "Well...well."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Chiana had started to follow the Peacekeeper she really had no plan on what she was going to do, she was hoping one would just sorta pop up when it was necessary. Only when the Peacekeeper confronted her, she came up with nothing.   
  
"Look Chiana I'm not a Peacekeeper, I can tell you that already. So maybe you should go find someone else, or." Chiana tried to get a good look at the Peacekeeper but the helmet was causing serious blockage. "So you're not a Peacekeeper, but your pretty much dressed like one. Why?" "Well my dear, some things are meant to keep secrets and somethings aren't, and it happens to be one of those times; can't tell you."   
  
Chiana looked down at her feet and then got a plan of her own. "Well fine I bet you don't want to help a stranger, and well that whole hurting your mivokes wasn't good. Guess I'll have to find someone else who can take on the evil bad Scorpius." She turned around only to be stopped by SeaHewz hand on her arm. "Did you just say Scorpius? The pale freak? Oh no come on Chiana then I'm your man, please tell me what you do need done."   
  
Chiana smiled and then turned around. "First of all who are you?" SeaHewz took of his helmet when Chiana asked and put out his hand. "The name is SeaHewz my dear, and when you ever need coolant rod's to be popping out of Scorpius, then you just say my name and I'll come flying." He ended this with a grin and putting his hand out to shake. She grabbed it and shook. "Good now here is what I need help with."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SeaHewz went back to CoLey's place, plans had changed dramatically and he would need her help a whole lot more then just one simple face change.   
  
He wasted again no time knocking on her door, just simply walked in and got CoLey out of bed who was not to happy about being awakened from her sleep. "You know I'm not surprise that you came back so fast, knowing full well that I would be sleeping," she noticed as SeaHewz moved around the room going through her personal stuff. "Now may I ask what the frell you are intent on finding?" SeaHewz didn't answer CoLey just simply kept on searching until he found what he needed. He walked with the special item to her closet, moved CoLey's common stuff and inserted the key. The secret door that was hidden behind the clothes, swung open reveling the weaponry room.   
  
He stepped in and disappeared with a shocked CoLey standing there with a very wide-open mouth. He came out with pulse pistols, pulse rifles, Peacekeeper uniforms, and seeing the look on her face he gave a smug smile. "You know something is bound to jump in that thing you call a mouth if you don't shut it fast." She pointed at the stuff he carried over to the bed and dropped it and walked away, only to come out with more artillery.   
  
"Why are, no....first of all how did you know I had all this stuff?" SeaHewz walked over to CoLey and with a free hand grabbed her lip and shook it a little. "Honey, I know a lot of things that you think I don't know about, like how you still sleep with a gun under your pillow."   
  
SeaHewz watched as CoLey's temper fell into a sweet evil smile. "You know I will own your ass and everything else you own when this is all over." "Oh I know CoLey and I already can't wait for the time to come." He smiled and then threw a set of Peacekeeper clothing the size of CoLey. "Here put these on." CoLey did this while mumbling under her breath saying, how great bodily harm would come to SeaHewz when she was done with him.   
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget to tell you, Chiana will be helping us." "Who is Chiana?" SeaHewz and CoLey heard the door open as they spoke and hearing this CoLey grabbed the nearest pulse pistol and aimed it at the doorway in which someone would walking through.   
  
"That is Chiana." Chiana peeked her head in. CoLey put her pulse pistol back in the holder and threw her hands up in the air as she walked away. "Why does everyone walk into my house without knocking?" SeaHewz walked past CoLey and went up to Chiana. "Did you get everything that we will need?" "Yes, and this is the most important thing that I was able to sneak off Moya." Chiana pulled out the wanted beacon. "What is with the wanted beacon?" asked SeaHewz.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on now, wake up John. I'm getting quite bored here." The haze that had surrounded John's senses began to lift off like coming up for a deep gasp of air after swimming underneath the cold dark water. All though the world was coming back for John Crichton, he still did not dare open his eyes and challenge his eyes, for he was already disoriented as it is, and that is without opening his eyes in the first place. "You know you can't stay asleep forever, now wake up. Oh COME ON." It clicked in John's mind who the voice was. "It's not my job to keep you company Harvey, that is your assignment.   
  
John finally opened his eyes only to shut them again. The light was killing his eyes as though he was waking up from a killer party. "Oh Harvey, what do you want, I mean come on don't you ever hibernate or something?" As John just rested on the nice bed with his eyes closed, he felt Harvey lean on the bed breathing his hot breath on to him. "Oh I have been, while of course you were sedated." That word made John Crichton snap-open his eyes and look up at Harvey. "HUH..what..." he tried to sit up only to find his arms and legs pinned down to the bed. John moved his head trying to come up with a concept in why he was being restrained to the bed. When he caught the symbol of the dreaded Peacekeepers he remembered the whole incident of trying to walk out of the room, literally. John closed his eyes and murmured under his breath. "oh no."   
  
"Aaah you're awake, good." John prayed to god that was Harvey's voice. He prayed to whoever listened and brought him to the Uncharted Territories for a purpose that they would hear him now and make it only in his mind. "I need you awake, can't be carrying you myself." John opened his eyes to see Scorpius standing there with a weird smile on his white palely face.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scorpius patiently waited for Lt. Braca to hurry up and bring him Aeryn Sun. He had to wait for John Crichton to heal from the injury that Sun had inflicted upon him, and he couldn't have the human die on him while trying to get the wormhole technology. So Scorpius's mind was coming up with possible ways of causing pain to Aeryn Sun without killing her, didn't want John to become suicidal if he found out his precious Aeryn was died. He smiled at the thought of the pain coming over her features and making her wish she had never heard of the name John Crichton. The smile soon faded when Lt. Braca came in the room without Aeryn Sun.   
  
Scorpius stood up and walked ever so slowly to the Lt. "Where is Aeryn Sun?" Braca stood in front of Scorpius without an expression on his face until Scorpius had asked where Officer Aeryn Sun was. "Sir, you told me yourself while in Aeryn's cell that you would bring her up."   
  
Scorpius looked away and then looked back up. "Put this Command Carrier on full alert. There is an impostor on board. Have fully armed guards at Crichton's room. If Aeryn Sun has yet to escape, put guards at her cell as well." Lt. Braca did not hesitate and ran out of the room.   
  
Scorpius snarled. The deafening sound began to penetrate thoughout the entire ship. As he walked out the room he spoke to himself. "You will not escape me again Crichton, and you won't be so lucky."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SeaHewz stood in front of the bed Crichton laid on. When they had come up with the plan, he didn't really expect it to work. Surprisingly they had gotten on the ship and were able to get the one Chiana called Aeryn Sun out of her cell. Even trick a Lt. into thinking he was Scorpius and going to bring Aeryn Sun up with him to his room.   
  
Aeryn had come with him. She knew command carriers inside and out and so she had led him towards Crichton's room. Chiana had stayed back waiting and protecting CoLey while she rested a tiny bit and gain up some energy so she could transform Crichton.   
  
SeaHewz looked behind him to see Aeryn still guarding the door, and then he dropped the act with his voice. For when CoLey changes your features there is a couple tiny flaws, one is she can't change the voice and therefore if you don't know the person and their voice you are impersonating, you where screwed over big time. The other one that caused them all to want to hurry and get this done was that, the changing of the face didn't last long and would transform back to it's original features. So SeaHewz began to undo Crichton's restraints and get him up and ready to go. Only when he did untie the one called Crichton he was thrown down onto the floor from the unexpected weight from John Crichton.   
  
SeaHewz wasn't to sure how Aeryn got John to believe it was really her just with another face, but John finally did go along with it.   
  
While SeaHewz stood guard this time, Aeryn helped the still weak John into some Peacekeeper clothes, and Chiana and CoLey couldn't have made better timing for that is when the siren went off. Aeryn looked at SeaHewz and then back at John who made a comment as he hurried up his pace even more. "My guess, that is the bell to hurry my ass up, right?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scorpius was angry and mesmerized at the same time. He couldn't help but be enraged to find that Crichton was gone, as was the Ex-Peacekeeper Aeryn Sun. But he couldn't help wonder how the frell John had done it this time. No, this time he didn't want to know. All Scorpius wanted right now was the recapture of the human and making frelling sure next time Crichton didn't escape his grasp.   
  
With pure instinct Scorpius made his way towards the hanger bay. He knew that is where they where going to be. So with a pulse pistol in hand he strolled into the bay looking for anything suspicious, or something that showed the human had been there. Finding nothing he made his way towards a spot to hid and come out unexpected.   
  
Waiting was something Scorpius was really good at, so there he waited and his patience paid off. For in walked 4 Peacekeepers and himself. Scorpius replayed that thought in his head, himself? No. He looked again and sure enough there was him walking with the 4 Peacekeepers to a Marauder. Scorpius jumped from his spot and made his way towards the group who were planning their escape. "Think you're going somewhere, Crichton?"   
  
They had all stopped suddenly at the sound of his voice. Only when they turned around they didn't have the face of John Crichton nor Aeryn Sun, and the others didn't have any recognizable features, only that of the one who looked like him.   
  
"I know you may not look like Crichton, but one of you are and I'm going to find out. So might as well give yourself up now." Scorpius tried the whole threatening thing but he wasn't so sure if this was going to work. He had no idea who he should point the gun at, not knowing who was Crichton, and who was Aeryn Sun.   
  
He noticed something about one of the faces. It was pealing. He could see a very white skin. Scorpius recognized the white complexion, it was a Nabari,...Chiana. He watched with stricken horror as all the faces began to transform back to their original features, beside only one.   
  
"SeaHewz I should have known better." Said Scorpius. SeaHewz stood there at first with a blank face and then looked around him and then put a big grin on his face. "Come on Scorpys, got to give me a some credit. I pulled off being you, and you know how hard that is, being such a tight ass?"   
  
Scorpius then put the gun on the one who hadn't change, the only one standing there resting on Aeryn Sun and hugging their still wounded abdomen. "I know it's you Crichton. You can't escape me. No, I have come to far and this time I won't let go."   
  
TBC...  
  
(Don't worry kiddies the end is almost near for this story ;))   



	11. Part 11

Hello again, thanks again for the nice reviews guys, wish I could say all the names, and yes this story did not have a beta reader but guess what, next story will so it should be more in character, and I never did mention I did start this a long time ago, but anyways back to main point THANKS FOR THE NICE REVIEWS YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO NICE ;) so thank you. Also if there are any bad goobers, just pretend it's alright, well enjoy and also   
  
I DON'T OWN NOTHING, JUST BORROWED THEM TO DO SOME MINOR EVILNESS TO THEM ;)   
  
Part 11   
  
Crichton stared down Scorpius. He wondered when this would stop. He wondered if they hadn't already played this game on Moya, staring each other down with pulse pistols drawn and all that other happy horse shit. John also wondered if his hand could clutch a pulse pistol and maybe not having enough time to fire the weapon, only to just chuck it at Scorpius's thick skull.   
John didn't take his eyes off of Scorpius and the gun. His mind was going 1,000miles a minute trying to come up with something to do. Oh good golly miss molly, what do I do? John thought but it wasn't even a full minute before fate decided to step in or John just got some Irish luck. For an eruption shook the vessel, making everybody fall to the floor and made the metal scream out in agony as it was twisted when a blast hits the ship.   
  
"Sir" Scorpius jumped back to his feet, as quickly has possible so he would have the upper hand and then answered his Lt.'s panicky voice. "Braca....what the frell...." before Scorpius could continue, another tremor ran throughout the ship causing Scorpius to hit the floor with a slam, again. "Sir....Sir it's the Scarran's. They're here and they are attacking us."   
  
"Looks to me as though you're getting your ass whooped Scorpy, better make it fast and save your little ship before there is nothing left too save." Scorpius still on the ground, looked across to see Crichton, the real Crichton. The face he wore was no longer there; it was now the face he recognized the face of the human that had begun to give him nightmares. Scorpius snarled.   
"Crichton you may...." John interrupted Scorpius before he could finish. "Yes I know, I know, I know the entire macho bad guy scenario bull shit. I may have won this battle bla, bla, bla, but the war is far from over. Sound good? Then well I'm going, see you when we meet again, hi yo Silver, my butt it out of here."   
  
Scorpius got up and looked at John. He had no idea what Crichton was talking about, but a small smile came to his white-paled wrinkled face. He would never truly understand John, but Scorpius wondered who in the Uncharted Territories did understand John Crichton?   
  
Scorpius felt another vibration along with a jolt from the ship as it took another hit from the Scarran's Dreadnought. He shook his head at John, looked at the people standing beside the unique human and simply walked away and out the hanger door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The five piled into the tiny ship and Aeryn began to power up the Marauder. "Aeryn, how do we know that the Scarran's won't see us when we leave the Command Carrier?" "Well Chiana, what I'm hoping is that they will be so on task about destroying Scorpius's ship, they won't really pay attention to us." Chiana's eyes got wide. "Hope, that is it, is HOPE!"   
  
"Aeryn you're not telling us something. The Scarrans are going to see us while we blast out of here, aren't they?" Aeryn ignored John's question. She just simply focused on her task at hand; getting them planet bound without the Scarrans noticing. She didn't look behind her as she spoke to John as though he was a mere kid and she was the mother. "Crichton if you don't go back and lay down, and just let me worry about this, I'll...." "Yes, Yes, you will kick my ass until I'm in Never Neverland."   
  
John turned around to make his way back to where he could lay down, Chiana moved in beside John, grabbing him around the waist and then grabbed his other hand to sling it around her shoulder.   
  
SeaHewz watched as the Nabari helped John back to the tiny bunk and then turned back around as he felt the tiny aircraft take off. SeaHewz including CoLey watched in silence as Aeryn maneuvered the marauder away from the command carrier, away from the Peacekeepers and the hybrid, Scorpius.   
  
When the Marauder took off, CoLey found SeaHewz's hand and squeezed. "How do we know when the Scarran's see us?" asked CoLey. "We don't." answered Aeryn. CoLey wasn't really looking for that kind of response but that was the best Aeryn could truly come up with.   
  
SeaHewz poked CoLey so she would look at him. CoLey did turn around to look SeaHewz in the eye. "Don't worry. We weren't that far from the Planet when we found the command carrier, hopefully we are still close by." SeaHewz winked his eye. CoLey could only give him a weak smile.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"D'Argo calm down." "I will not calm down Zhaan. First we lose Crichton and Aeryn to the Peacekeepers, now the Chiana has run off and we don't know if she is hurt, dren, where would she go, and why the frell won't she answer her frelling COMMS?"   
  
D'Argo was pacing beside the transport pod, every step making him even more furious. The anger maybe the emotion showing on the outside, but deep inside the Luxon had pure fear for his friends.   
  
"D'Argo, Rygel is back." D'Argo spun around to see Rygel making his way back on his throne sled. "Well, did you find any news about Chiana?" "I did and you will be thanking me for you see I went and...." D'Argo grabbed Rygel's throne sled hard making the tiny Hynerian gulp in air. "Okay fine, fine someone saw Chiana go into...oh what was the name....Lolie. No that is not it." "Look Rygel, who cares about the name, just tell me where she went!"   
  
Rygel let a huff. "Oh if it weren't for me Luxon...." Rygel kept the rest to himself. "Chiana went with some sebacean's who looked like Peacekeepers. He showed me where one of them lives, I can show you."   
  
D'Argo let go of Rygel's throne sled and then gestured to Rygel to show him and Zhaan where the house was.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Great nobody is home." D'Argo had busted in the door. Hoping to find someone to lead them to Chiana but there was nobody there. As Zhaan and D'Argo were making their way out of the house, Rygel heard a thumping sound.   
  
"Shhhhh do you hear that?" D'Argo turned around and growled at the once Dominar. "Rygel I have better hearing then you and I heard nothing, now come on." D'Argo walked out and while he left D'Argo let out a cry of frustration and kicked hard on a box sending it sailing through the air.   
  
Zhaan looked sadly and as she to was about to follow she heard something as well. "D'Argo stop." She put her hand up and listened for the noise to occur again. "D'Argo, Rygel is right something is in here." Zhaan opened the door that was near by and a half-naked sebacean man came tumbling out. At the sight of him D'Argo snarled bring his Qulta Blade to and was upon him before the sebacean man could do anything.   
  
"Are you a Peacekeeper, where is Chiana?" The male looked up at D'Argo with petrified eyes. Before anyone could ask another question about Chiana or why the Peacekeeper was half-naked another voice joined in. "Didn't anyone teach you not to come into someone's house without being invited."   
  
D'Argo, Zhaan, Rygel and the sebacean looked at the doorway to see a male and female standing there with pulse pistols aimed at them all. "Who are you?" bellowed D'Argo. The female gave an arched eyebrow at the Luxon turned and looked at the male beside her. "Are you kidding?" spoke the male then who started laughing. "Look Luxon, you're in my house so I will be asking who is who around here. Now I'm going to make this simple and short; what are you doing in my house?" D'Argo just looked at her as Zhaan stepped in to answer CoLey's demanding question. "Were sorry that we have disturbed your house but were looking for...." Zhaan stopped in mid sentence when she saw over the shoulder of the sebacean woman, Chiana and Aeryn helping John along the walkway towards the house.   
  
D'Argo rushed past CoLey and SeaHewz. He came up to Chiana, Aeryn and John with a blank face and then with a mighty roar he had them all in a bear hug and was laughing. "Ummmm Big D can you let go I'm losing feeling here." spoke John who was getting squished into Aeryn. D'Argo complied and let go. "Chiana where did you go, John, Aeryn, how did you escape Scorpius?" John waved D'Argo's many questions off as he moved to continue into CoLey's house. "Everything will be explained but I need to sit down first." John let out a laugh as he spoke. "Well here let me help you." Before John could even say he was okay and that he could make it, D'Argo grabbed him and half carried him the rest of the way into the house.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Well thanks a ton SeaHewz and especially you CoLey. I don't think we could have done it without you guys." John shook SeaHewz and CoLey's hand, as he talked to them. "Sorry we couldn't stay and talk longer, but we don't know how long Scorpius will take to come looking again. So thank you and if you ever need anything....." CoLey smiled. "It's okay Crichton, we understand. You better get going."   
  
John nodded and walked slowly to the door. Chiana and Aeryn were there to help him back to Moya's Transport Pod. But before they took off Chiana ran from John's side and ran up to SeaHewz, and without giving a hint she grabbed onto his shirt roughly and kissed him. She let go. "Thank you." Chiana looked him up and down and then left to catch up.   
  
SeaHewz turned around and couldn't stop the spread of a smirk on his lips and then with a shocked expression looked at CoLey. "What?" CoLey squinted her eyes and pointed towards Chiana's retreating back. "Yeah, what? You didn't even stop her." SeaHewz threw his hands out and was letting out a laugh. "Well you know Nabaris, when they want something you just can't stop them. Oh it's okay honey, you're still my number one girl." He took CoLey into an embrace and then pushed away when she gave him a hard pinch in the stomach. He tried to give her a hurt look but was failing miserably. "Ouch what was that for?" She gave her own smirk and as she bounced away she called over her shoulder. "Oh, nothing, just felt like it." SeaHewz shook his head. He walked over to the door and closed it. Then with a thought, he ran quickly chasing after CoLey.   
  
Tomm, I should have the Epilogue up, yes, it's the ending can you believe, that? Gee, Weez, well Ta Ta for now ;) thanks again for the nice reviews.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue   
John was sick and tired of sitting in bed. He wanted to do something, anything as long as he didn't have to be in the stupid bed. He had spent so much time just sitting, he knew his mind was about to go off the Richter scale if he didn't do something. So although his cramping abdomen was protesting against it, he got up put some clothes on and hobbled towards the door. He took a quick glance down the hall and then began to try and sneak around the ship without being noticed.   
  
John had been able to get away with eating something other than the strict diet Zhaan had him on since getting back to Moya, he was tired of all those liquids.  
  
He felt his luck would soon run out, so he sneaked back to his quarters only to be caught red handed. Aeryn was in his room, with hands on hips and just awaiting him.   
  
"What do you think your doing Crichton?" John shrugged and moved his way back to the boring cot. "I don't know Aeryn, just got fed up with staying in my room 24/7." Aeryn looked at him confused and shook her head. "That is no excuse John, now lay down before you do something to hurt yourself."   
  
"Don't worry about me Aeryn, I'm not going to hurt myself, HELL I don't even know how I got shot in the first place cause you all have been keeping tight lips about it." That seemed to stop the mothering Aeryn. She crossed her arms and turned her back towards him. John took a deep breath and tried to calm all his nerves that seemed to be standing up on end. "Aeryn, please, tell me what happened, I mean come on, you act as though you shot me." He let out a laugh at that thought. Then the smiled disappeared when he actually thought about it more and Aeryn still hadn't turned around to face him. "Aeryn....Aeryn come on baby face me."   
  
Aeryn turned around but still refused to look him in the eye. Her entire body posture and refusing to look him in the eye told him everything he needed to know. John looked down, looking at nothing in particular. He was trying to collect his thoughts.   
  
"Aeryn....can I just ask this" he smiled "was it fun to finally shoot little old me?" Aeryn's head shot up immediately and looked at John to see if he was actually serious, but when she saw the smile and twinkle in his eyes she couldn't help getting a smirk of her own. But soon it went away and she got serious again and let out a sigh.   
  
"John it maybe funny now, but I shot you...and....you died on me. What if you had died, and I would be alone, and with this thought that I had killed you and...."   
  
John shook his head and waved for Aeryn to come and sit on the bed next to him. "Aeryn what if, I had have died and you would have to go on living without me? You have already lived most of your life without knowing me. But guess what Aeryn, I didn't die and I'm here in the flesh. You can't live in the past, just can't, or you will always feel guilty about everything you have done in your lifetime. Hell, what if I hadn't broken Mom's old vase, the same vase that her Mom gave to her before she died, then I wouldn't have seen that horrible sad look upon her face."   
  
John grabbed hold of Aeryn's hand and applied pressure. "Do you know what I mean Aeryn does it make any sense?" Aeryn Sun nodded but then changed her opinion by shaking her head no. She jumped up from the small bed and crossed her arms. "That still doesn't change the fact that you could have died and it would have been all my fault."   
  
"Well then Aeryn where do you think this leaves us?" Aeryn shrugged and then her shoulders sagged. "Maybe we should just not get so close, then we don't have to worry about losing one another."   
  
With that last thought Aeryn turned to walk away but didn't get far before she heard John grunt and weakly make his way over to Aeryn. "Now there is no way that is going to happen cause I would rather know you and love you than never know you at all." He grabbed her shoulder and softly turned her around and put his hand on her face looking at her.   
  
Aeryn's eyes threatened to spill out with tears but she was able to hold it back and closing her eyes; taking in his scent she opened them again to see he was still looking at her, pouring his heart out through his blue eyes.   
  
She put her hands up and just held onto his for a second and then took his hands off of her face and placed them by his side. She gave a sad smile. "Just give me some time John." She said this while nodding to her comment and taking a big deep breath she went around John Crichton's body and walked out, not looking back even once to see if he was watching her as she walked away.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
  
Hey guys just wanted to say thank u'all to who reviewed and was just so supportive of my story and just I can't thank enough. Just thank you all.....  
  
Catch you on the flipside of the wormhole, Cosmic CastAway 


End file.
